Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in. Overlord Crossover in Idea
1. Welcome to the new world pt 1

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose,The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

What's up Everyone. Yo Boy Acoustic Ghost here and this here is one of two ideas that's just sitting in my head for some damn reason. The other is a RWBY X Avenger cross over that is still in the works. Anyway enough of that. I'm sure you guys want to see where this is going. So let's get to it.

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorne my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

**Disclamier:** I do not own RWBY or Overlord those are the proprty of their respective creators and companies. I'm just a guy who loves to write and makes no money off of this

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 0: Welcome to the new world Pt 1**

**Location: Red Rose Guild Castle/Tower**

**Place: Guild Hall**

**Time: 1150**

The Castle of the Red Rose Guild was MASSIVE 5 upper floors that served as a Decoy to throw off any intruders and other guild that looked to invalid them, but under the castle was 10 floors, each as massive as 20 miles long and wide. Each floor was different compared to others. On the bottom floor of the Red Rose Guild there was a large round table that would have housed the other members of the Red Rose Guild if many of them hadn't already signed off and quiet the game over the course of the last year. Five long hard years of her pain being dulled would end soon. All because the Devs and Publishers of the game were releasing another game and needed the Server space.

It was the reason that Crescent Rose sat in the chair that marked her as the leader of the guild. When Crescent Rose had created her avatar she had made it in her image, although she formed her Avatar in her own image... with a few changes. Crescent Rose or Ruby Rose as was her real name, stood at 5'2" with C-cup breasts, a trim waist and long strong legs, choppy black hair with crimson tips, silver eyes that executed innocence, wearing skin tight black dragon hide leather pants, a long sleeve white button up shirt with a 'boob window' a dragon leather corset, black arm bracers with golden studs that were enchanted, black heeled combat boots, finally was her red hooded clock that was tattered at the bottom. This was_ 'The Cloak of the Maidens' _A Super Tier Item that increased her speed and even allowed her a passive ability to turn into rose petals to dodge enemy strikes.

Ruby looked at the table in silence as she prepared for another lonely night in the guild... her last lonely night in this world. She looked to her left to see that the only person who had responded to her was sitting there.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer Rose. IRL is pretty busy at the moment. Especially with my recent promotion and birth of my kid," said Ghost.

Rose raised her hand as she looked at the unarmed figure of the 'Evil Soldier' of the Red Roses. His Avatar looked a bit like him if the pictures were anything to go by, but the clothes he wore didn't seem to scream Soldier.

Ruby rose her hand to clam her friend. "It's alright Ghost. I understand," said Ruby.

Ghost looked around. "It's a bit strange to see all this still here Ruby," said Ghost using her real name as opposed to her in game name. "I figured that after the falling out and splintering from Torvos and Kain you would have quit,"

Ruby looked down. "You know why that wasn't about to happen," said Ruby clutching her fist.

Ghost sighed. "Ruby I know why you want to hand onto their image, but this... is unhealthy," said Ghost only to be glared at.

"What the hell Ghost! You of all people know why I did what I did!" yelled Ruby.

"I understand, but you can't keep yourself locked in here... not anymore. Listen Ruby I'm sending you a package with a few numbers. It helped me out after my deployment and my nightmares," said Ghost as he looked at the clock. "It's late and I have to be up ay 0445. I'll contact you again soon Ruby

Before Ruby could say anything Ghost logged out. Once alone. Ruby roared in anger and slammed her fists into the table making a sign appar that said [immortal object]

"**DAMN YOU GHOST!" **yelled Ruby falling into her seat, tears in her real world eyes.

Ghost had been more then just a guild mate and mentor to the young red head. He had been a friend and helped her though a very difficult time in her life. After her sister, friends, and girlfriend had died, she had turned to games to escape the real world and found Yggdrasil. The character creator had allowed her to recreate her friends, sister, and girlfriend without problem. She ha went into each of their character profiles and wrote them the way she knew them best. But that was a story for another time.

Getting up from the meeting room she went into the throne room and sat down in 'the Throne of the Reaper'. Fitting considering that Ruby herself was classed after a grim Reaper and therefore undead in a way. As she looked at the grand hall she looked at the banners of each member of her guild before they left.

"Why did you all leave me alone?" asked Ruby as she looked to her left and at one of her nine created characters and the one that was closet to her heart at the moment.

Her creation Weiss, her girlfriend... deceased girlfriend was beautiful. She stood only an inch shorter then Ruby and was really petite with C-cup breasts, white angel wings came from her back, pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face Glittering floor length and split to her thigh on one side dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white leather rapier dueling belt that housed her weapon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

Ruby reached up to touch Weiss's face, but was stopped by the warning signal that came with this game. This made her sigh. For the last 3 years, since the finalization of the guild Ruby had looked for a loop hole just so she could touch Weiss one last time. Nothing sexual. Just a touch to the face.

Ruby sat down and summoned the Guild Weapon. Coming into her hand was a a large scepter with a emerald at the top of it and silver finishing around the entire weapon. Honestly It wasn't anything special. Ruby smirked as she activated the hidden fiction of the Guild weapon making a phantom blade appear, turning it into a scythe. It was Ghost's idea to made the blade hidden so that magic and Melee users of the guild could use the weapon. While not as powerful as a world item it was still on the level of a Divine class item. Close by were the Warrior sisters, the Personal guards of the throne and the Four most deadly NPC's outside of those created by the 21 man guild and The Head Butler of the entire Castle. The single strongest NPC in a one on one fight

Sitting on the throne Ruby raised the Item. "Kneel," said Ruby as they did so.

Ruby looked around and sighed before closing her eyes. In just 30 seconds this place would be no more. Opening her eyes she looked at Weiss one last time.

"I love you Weiss... I probably won't get to see you again until I'm an old lady," said Ruby as the final seconds ticked down

As the clock hit Midnight Ruby closed her eyes and was going to allow the darkness to take her back to the real world... only that was not the case. As the clock rolled past the time Ruby opened her eyes and looked around.

"_Did they push back the server shutdown?" thought Ruby_

"Mistress Rose! Are you alright!? Answer me you dolt!" yelled Weiss from her kneeling position.

Ruby looked at Weiss in shock NPC's didn't talk unless it was for quests or preprogrammed battle dialogue that was determined by Class and race. They DIDN'T call their Creator's Dolts!

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!

0000000000000000000000000

and Cut! Okay an idea that was plaging me. So if anything this might be my main project after Rose of the Branwen Mafia. As for the Four sisters and Butlar I'm not even sure how i'm going to write them or even how their going to be created. Anyone got any Ideas?

If so over in the Project Remnant page on the Community or Forum. I left a character create sheet there. For this i'll leave Ruby's states blank for now. Next chapter we'll meet the Floor Guardians, I am up for suggestions on this. Until Next time


	2. Welcome to the new world pt 2

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

I got this chapter done quite fast. mostly due to the fact i didn't have much to do today.

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorne my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the new world pt 2 **

**Location: Unknown**

**place: Castle of Dead Roses**

**Time: 0001**

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!

One minute Ruby/Cresent Rose was ready to go back to her lonely room in her family's 3 bedroom ranch style house in Austin, Tx and the next she was being called a Dolt by her own NPC! What was she going to do!? Wait! She was the Guild master of the Red Roses. She had to show the confidence that made her that strong. (1)

"Stand down Weiss. I was deep in thought when I felt a shift in our protective wards," said Ruby.

Weiss's eyes widened before she backed away and got to a knee. "Forgive my rudeness my love. I am only concerned for your well being," said Weiss.

"My Love!? Okay what is going on?" Ruby yelled in her mind.

Ruby looked to the Butler that stood at the ready. Ghost had created him to serve as Ruby's Personal attendant/Bodyguard when he himself couldn't do it. If she remember right his name was Volkinn. He stood at 6'2" with chocolate skin, a bald head, glasses with reflective surfaces on, a black W-gotee, wearing a long sleeve white shirt, red suit vest with a gold chain attached to the left pocket, matching loose red pants, black fitted gloves, black tie, and black dress shoes. (2)

"Volkinn go scout the area outside of the Rose Castle. You have an one hour to do as I say. Sisters return to you post and protect the great halls," said Ruby.

"Yes Mistress. Glory to the Rose!" said Volkinn as he vanished along with the sisters.

Ruby sighed as she leaned back in the throne as she put a hand over her face. What was going on!? Maybe she could make sense of this if she got more information. But so far everything was strange. NPC's acting as if they had emotions! Following orders that didn't pertain to the set parameters! The feel of the Staff in her hand., her rather cold skin...Her heart not beating. She shuck her head as she looked at Weiss. Maybe... maybe she could do something that she wanted to do for so long.

"Weiss," said Ruby clasping her hands together and looking at her love with soft eyes.

"Yes Ruby?" asked Weiss her voice soft.

Ruby swallowed a lump. "Can I... I I hold you?" asked Ruby.

Weiss smiled. "You never have to ask that of me my love," said the white haired yong woman opening her arms.

The light that shined from above shined though her wings and on her hair, her smile seemed to radiate a kindness that went with her racial Class of** [Angel]**. Ruby felt hot tears run down her face as she flow into Weiss's arms and began to cry. Holding her lover, smelling her, feeling her! The white haired angel wrapped her wings around both of them and allowed Ruby to cry her heart out. As the red reaper cried it was out of happiness and fear. Happiness that she finally got a change to finally hold her love again, while at the same time she feared that this was just a cruel dream. She didn't know how long she cried in Weiss's dress, before she got up and kissed her angel. A soft tender kiss that held promises of things to come. Weiss moaned into the kiss as Ruby pulled away ad put her head against Weiss's head.

"Forgive me Weiss," said Ruby.

"There's nothing to forgive my beautiful dolt," said the white haired angel before standing and helping her love up.

"Thank you Weiss," said Ruby as she sniffed a couple of times, as she quickly gathered herself. Before taking a seat and summoning her staff. "I want you to call forth the guardians of Basement floors 1,2,3,4,7 as well as the Guardian of the Castle to the Throne Room, The Guardians of 5,6,8, and 9 are to double up on their security. Once everyone is told Meet back here in 40 minutes,"

Weiss nodded and bowed to her Mistress. "By the will of the Rose," said Weiss before she opened a portal and went to each of the Guardians.

With a few moments to herself Ruby collapsed into her chair. "It's real... Weiss... I have you back in my arms. I can hold you, Kiss you, Love you the way I should have. This time I won't allow anything to take you away from me!" thought Ruby

Several moments passed as Ruby allowed the silence to linger before she felt a shift in the air around her. She looked to her left and saw Volkinn standing there.

"Report Volkinn. What is the situation outside of our home," said Ruby.

"By your will my lady. Castle Rose is no longer in the middle of the burning sands. Instead we are in the middle of a vast forest. From the temperature of 70 degrees I saw we are in a tempered region that is only cold for 2-3 months a year at most. I also noticed that we are a about 17 miles off from what seems to be a well worn road. Most likely a trading route," said Volkinn.

Ruby looked at Volkinn. "I see. Ghost also said that a forest was a dangerous place to have a base. He insisted on a Dessert, having lived there for several years. He also made it hard for them to get within 100 yards of our base with illusion based traps,"

Volkinn bowed. "My Creator would be honored by your words," said Volkinn.

Before they could continue their conversation a portal opened as the Guardians of the floors appeared.

Weiss was at the head of the pack, followed by those she had called.

Jaune Guardian of the Castle and the White Paladin. Jaune is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Wearing pure white chest plate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers, a large white shoulder plate black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, full black body suit with a hood and no sleeves, white armored boots. On his hip was a large two handed white sword with a cross guard, and golden arcs on it. In real life He had been a boy who tried to smooth talk every girl he met, but he was a kind man who would throw down his life for anyone who he had a deep bond with... He was the reason that Ruby had lived past the accident.

Yang Guardian of the First floor and the Sun Dragon. Yang stood at 5'9" with a nice figure with DD-cup breasts, a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick, yellow dragon scales and claws on her right arm, wearing a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails black mini-shorts knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots black finger less glove with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm on her left arm. Yang IRL the real Yang had been a thrill seeker and a fighter. She had fought as a rookie in the BKB. She had acted as Ruby's mother for several years. She had even hooked Ruby up with Weiss

Blake Guardian of the Second floor and the Black Beast Blake is a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. As a Faunus, Blake has black cat ears she stood at 5'6 with C-cup breasts and an Ass that could make a gay man straight and a straight woman gay. Wearing black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, and knee high black boots across her back was a kodachi in a black sheath with an extended hilt and a simple guard. Blake had been Yang's girlfriend IRL and had been the counter balance to Yang's craziness. She was also Ruby's tutor.

Nora Guardian of the Third floor and the Maiden of Lightning. Nora stood at 5'1" with a fit body, with Large D-cups breasts orange shoulder length hair, turquoise eyes wearing a White Leotard with a heart in the center of it with a slash though it, a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves knee high steel plated boots, a harness for her weapon a massive war hammer with an axe attached to the backside and a handle that was about as long as Nora was tall. Nora had been ruby's best friend and her 'running buddy; They were often called Suger Rush when together.

Pyrrha Guardian of the Fourth floor and the Invincible Spartan stood at 6' even with large C-cup breasts, red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes As a top, she wore a brown over bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Pyrrha had helped Ruby with her Running and had even sponsored her for the Olympics as a Track and field runner. She dated Jaune for several years.

Finally Lie Ren, Guardian of the Seventh Floor and one who forgives all. Lie Ren stood at 5'11" long black hair with a single pink hair stand, sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.. His weapon of choice were magic throwing knives and two curved fighting dagger. Ren had been similar to Yang. He often liked to play Ruby in chess.

"Mistress Rose The Guardians you have have called are assembled before you as you have ordered! Guardians kneel before your Mistress and give the oath of loyalty to the Empress of the 21 Beings of Power. The only woman who we could serve.

"I Yang, Dragon of the Sun and Guardian of the 1st floor Give my undying loyalty to Crescent Rose Leader of the Red Rose Guild!" said Yang kneeling with a grin as she took her dragon hand and put it over her heart.

"I Blake, The Black Beast Assassin and Guardian of the 2nd floor give my undying loyalty to Crescent Rose, Leader of the Red Rose Guild," said Blake bowing to her mistress.

"I Nora, The Lightning maiden and Guardian of the 3rd floor Give my undying loyalty to Crescent Rose Leader of the Red Rose Guild!" said Nora bowing to her creator and smiling at her.

Ruby smiled as she slammed her staff into the ground as she allowed her Aura to explode. Ruby was only at level 70, but that still made her quite the powerful warrior. With her Aura exploding this forced her servants into submission since all of them were only at level 65.

"Welcome everyone! It is good to see you my friends," said Ruby.

"not that it's a problem sis, but why have we been called here," said Yang.

"Volkinn will explain," said Ruby. "Volkinn if you would please,"

Volkinn stepped forward. As I have explained to Mistress Rose Castle Rose is no longer in the vast desert that marked our home territory. Instead we are now inside of a vast forest. This was an initial check, but I have already discovered a trade route 17 miles west of here. I have dispatched Shadow riders to map the area," said Volkinn.

Ruby nodded to Volkinn. "Good job Volkinn. Lord Ghost always told me that being under prepared is deadly and being lax is a death wish. So for the next week we will work on Fortifying Castle Rose and her lower floors. With that being said Weiss, Jaune I want you to to work up where to set up our new defensive wards and battle parameters. I also want the 9 pieces to be relocated throughout the floors," said Ruby.

"But m'lady that would require us to refocus our defensive throughout the castle and floors!" protested Pyrrha.

At her Protests Weiss, Blake, and Yang rounded on Pyrrha with a quickness with Weiss's hand going to her weapon. Blake's golden eyes narrowed, while Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Do you are question our leader!" yelled Weiss.

"Stand down you three," yelled Ruby with narrowed eye.

"But Ruby she..." started Yang.

"It's a valid question!. Pyrrha I know that the resources to do such a thing will be time consuming and takes hours or even days, but this is to protect our home," said Ruby standing her ground.

"I understand my lady. Forgive this one for any transgressions," said Pyrrha.

"With that I dismiss you to your duties. Before you do go there is one thing I must ask what do you think of me?" asked Ruby in a trimmed voice.

"A woman worth following to the depths of hell and back," said Jaune.

Yang smiled. "My adorable and power little sister who is the strongest of the 21 Beings of power," said Yang

"A woman with no equal in this world," said Blake

Nora grinned. "The Queen of the Castle who I'll break anyone's legs for!" yelled the excited orngette.

"My queen and sparing partner," said Pyrrha.

"The one woman I could never betray," said Ren.

"My heart and Leader of Red Rose," said Weiss.

Ruby smiled at her NP... her friends before summoning her personal Death Scythe. A Dark Divine Item. It was 6 feet long with a single curved blade that was blood red and used a branch from the Death tree, the counter balance was a small pommel with a red fur on it.

"I see. All of you gave fine answers. NOW GO AND CARRY OUT YOUR MISSION IN MY NAME!" yelled Ruby slamming her scythe into the ground.

"Yes Mistress Rose," said the Guardians before her.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Got this done a lot faster then I thought, but it's Sunday and I had nothing to do. So I have 7 spots open for OC's Four need to be female while the others can be male. If you have an Idea for a character for a Floor Guardian or one of the warrior sisters PM me, please don't put it in a review.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this

Here's Ruby's character sheet

**Name:** Crescent Rose AKA Ruby Rose

**Race: **Grim Reaper

**Level:** 70

**Level distributions: ** 10 lv Servant of Death, Advocate of death 15 Death incarnate

10 Lv Ranger, 10 Ranger master, 25 unknown

**Class:** Seeker

**Sub-Class:** Mechanic

**Karma:** 400 lawful neutral

**Gender: **Female

**Affiliation:** Red Rose Guild

**Position:** Leader

**Height: **5'1"

**Hair:** black with red tips

**Eyes: **Silver

**Buffs:** 50 + speed, 20 + attack with Scythes, 10 + death and sickness magic, Cold Resistance, immunity to Instea Death spells and attacks

**Equipment:** Death Scythe (only those with the Death Incarnate Class can obtain this weapon), Cloak of the Maiden, Bracers of the Night, Dragon leather clothes,

**Flavor Text: **Death was not her fate. No in fact Death took a liking to her and made her his own child. Taking her and remolding her over nearly a century of mental and physical conditioning. In all that time she never forgot who she was before this. She never forgot her love. She never forgot her friends or sister. She never forgot.

She took what she learned and used it in the world of the living. She would fight, she would live, she would service.

A/N

1: The home of Rooster Teeth

2: Volkinn is an Original Character of my own design.


	3. Welcome to the New World pt 3

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

What's up everyone!? How y'all doing. I hope everyone had a good day. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter because it's a freaking dosey. Also shout out to **merendinoemiliano **who had a birthday Monday. Happy belated birthday.

**Raw666:** I made Ruby lv 70 for two reasons. The first is that while in Game Ruby was more focused on 'looking' at her NPC's then getting stronger then anyone else. The second Reason is that I don't want Ruby or any of the NPC's to casually one shot enemies like the Six arms. It's more for narrative purposes then anything.

**KHARAKI TAKEN: **Thanks I am to please.

**HTKWolfe:** Wait till I get a bit further and your going to love it all.

**Spark681:** Ruby's lease on Life will change slightly just based on the fact that she is an emessary of death, the Great equalized who does not favor pauper or prince when one stands before it.

**Grano Onis:** I'll work on my grammar. Also your right about it could be a Huge let down or something good. I want to turn this into gold along with most of my stories.

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorn my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells/abilities/skills**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the New World pt 3**

**Location: Unknown**

**place: Castle of Dead Roses**

**Time: 0030**

"I see. All of you gave fine answers. NOW GO AND CARRY OUT YOUR MISSION IN MY NAME!" yelled Ruby slamming her scythe into the ground.

"Yes Mistress Rose," said the Guardians before her.

Ruby vanished in a swirl of roses and black mist. Once she was going the guardians rose to their feet. Weiss on shaky legs. After her Mistress/Lover unleashed the full extent of her Aura Weiss had felt her lower lips become moist at just her Mistress's sheer power. Weiss was not the only one feeling this. Jaune had grown hard and wanted to be taken to bed by his Mistress. Blake licked her lips as her eyes twitched. Nora as blushing just looking at the spot her Mistress just occupied. The only ones not affected were Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Volkinn. Each for different reasons, though Each still felt something akin to pride and fear once Ruby was gone.

"That was quite intimidating," said Blake wiping her brow.

"I didn't know Mistress could release such a powerful and potent Aura," said Pyrrha.

"That is Mistress Rose for you. As kind as she is powerful and wise," said Volkinn adjusting his glasses.

Weiss lightly coughed into her hand making the others look at her. "As the Mistress said We are to carry out and fortify our defenses. Ren, Jaune I'll need your help to create a new Bombardment barrier and retaliation fields. Yang send out a few of your riders and scout the area. We need to collect all the information we can. The rest of you are dismissed to patrol your floors," said Weiss.

"Yes Commander," said the other guardians as they all took off to preform their assigned duties.

**Location: Castle of Roses**

**Place: 10th floor- Hall of the 21 Beings of Power**

**Time: Same Time as above**

Ruby appeared in the hall leading to her chamber. The crimson haired young woman looked at the teleportation Ring. It wasn't really special as it only worked within the bounds of Red Rose territory. Ruby was in thought for a moment. What were the boundaries of their territory? She shuck her head. That was tomorrows problem.

"Mistress Rose do you require assistance?" asked a female voice.

Ruby jumped in fright for a second as she looked at the woman who was in the room. She wore a lolita maid outfit, but beyond that she didn't have much of an Aura. It took a second for Ruby to remember that one of the members... Kamina44 had been an Alchemist and created over 100 Homunculi to serve as maids and butlers in the Castle and 10th floor. All of their levels capped out at 15 since they served a primarily non combative role. (1)

"No. I do not require assistance at this time. I will be retiring to my quarters for the night. Do not wake me before 0600 unless it is an dire emergency that requires my upmost attention," said Ruby.

"By your will Mistress," said the maid bowing to Ruby.

Ruby walked down the hall and looked at all the rooms that belonged to all of her Guild mates Once she got to her room she opened it and smiled. Ruby's room was circuler and had a dome that was enchanted to show morning, noon, and night. Her bed was large and was perfectly soft.

Ruby fell into her bed and was asleep within minutes.

**Location: Castle of Roses- Basement Floor 2**

**Place: Forest of Shadows and beasts**

**Time: A week later- 2300**

The second Floor under the Castle of Roses was a massive forest that was covered by eternal night. The stars and moon above the forest gave the forest a mystical yet romantic feel. It was the reason that she put Blake in charge of the floor. That was how Blake would have played it. Especally since Sometimes Ruby compared her to a ninja with how quiet she could be when moving around.

The clashing of blades could be heard from the vast forests of the second floor. Wrapped in eternal night this was the location where the shadows played. This was was Blake's playhouse. Thanks to her build it was nearly impossible to beat Blake once she activated her '**Shadow world**' Skill. It was for this reason that Ruby and Blake wee sparing with short swords. Ruby with her speed could match BLake's **Shadow World,** but With Blake's other skills it made it hard for Ruby to evade, let alone hit Blake in this game of cat and mouse. Ruby backed into a tree and ducked as Blake used '**Blink**' to appear before her and do a reverse grip slash. Ruby flow up into the trees and put her blade in a pool stick style stance.

"**Dance of 1000 rose cuts!**" yelled Ruby as she vanished and appeared before Blake.

Blake didn't have a chance to use Blink so instead she used her passive defense of "**Clone**' to evade the attack. Once Ruby hit the ground, it exploded in a shower of rock and dirt that forced Blake into the trees. Ruby stood tall in the crater as she smiled. Moving her sword from her left hand to her right. Vanishing in a swirl of rose petals Ruby appeared to the left of Blake ready to impale her, only to stop short of her chest. Blake was sweating bullets knowing that if Ruby really wanted to she could have ended the fight from jump.

Ruby pulled her blade back and smiled at Blake. "Good job Blake. Thank you for the spar," said Ruby rubbing Blake's head.

Blake blushed. "Thank you for your kind words Mistress," said Blake bowing to her master.

Ruby sheathed her sword, before starching. "I think i'm going to take a shower. All that sparing has gotten me quite dirty," said Ruby.

Blake blushed hearing her mistress say this. As her Mistress walked away, Blake couldn't help but slip into a fantasy. Her Mistress standing in the open air shower and bath house on the 7th floor. Their Beach resort floor. The warm water caressing down Ruby's tone body, bare chest and lower lips, but her most attractive feature to Blake being those strong thicc legs attached to that bubble butt that Weiss often played with when she was in the throws of passion with their Mistress. Her fantasy turned to her groping Ruby's large lathed breasts, rubbing her hand along her toned thighs, her fingers sinking into Ruby's pus

"... lake, can you hear me," said a were-beast- cat type standing before her.

Blake turned away from her pack mate with a blush. "I'm fine. What did you want?" asked Blake

"Commander Weiss wishes to speak with you," said the Were beast

Blake sighed in annoyance. "Very well. I'll be on my way to the Commander's office," said Blake as she stepped into the shadows and vanished.

**Location: Castle of Roses- Basement Floor 10**

**Place: Ruby's personal room**

**Time: 0000 **

Ruby had finished her shower and had changed from her battle clothes to something a little more comfortable. Her casual clothes consist of a pair of black short shorts thigh high stockings, a long sleeve red shirt that buttoned to the left and her cloak wrapped around her. She sighed as she looked around, even though she could see anything and everything she wanted she missed the feel of the wind on her skin, the taste of real air in her lungs.

Summoning her sword she teleported to the top floor of the First floor of the Castle. As she walked around the 'Ball room' and entrance hall she was stopped as she saw three warrior Golems start to move about. Putting a hand on her sword she prepared to defend herself should they be hostile, but that was not the case.

"Mistress what are you doing here?" asked a calm voice that she knew well.

Ren walked out from behind the golems his posture loose, but stiff. His hands behind his back. A stance that she knew meant that he was ready to defend their home in a moment's notice.

"Hey Ren. Where is Jaune?" asked the Red haired woman.

"Jaune is currently out riding with a Hunter and Scout unit. I agreed to watch the castle while they were out. What about you Mistress Ruby? what are you doing up here?" asked Ren, before he remember himself. "Not that it's my place to question where you go,"

Ruby waved away his apology. "It's fine since i'm not use to coming up here. I thought i'd step out for a few moments," said Ruby.

Ren nodded in understanding. "I see. Allow me to prepare a escort for you before you leave the safty of the castle Mistress," said Ren.

"No need Ren i'll be fine on my own," said Ruby with a small shake of her head.

"If you wont take a guard unit, then allow me to accompany you m'lady," said Ren.

Ruby smiled since she knew that Ren wouldn't take No for an answer. The IRL Ren had been the same. While he hadn't been combative in his nature or manurisums, Ren would not hesitate to defend his friends. Ruby gave a small giggle that warmed the Dragon-kin's cold blood.

"Very well Ren. I'll allow you to accompany me," said Ruby.

The duo left the castle and went into the night air. Ruby took a deep breath, tasting fresh air for the first time since coming to this world. Ruby reached into her personal pocket dimension and pulled out her Death scythe, before taking to the sky. Ren allowed a pair of large Dragon wings to appear on his back, before he followed after his Mistress. Once they were both several hundred feet in the air Ruby stopped and looked at the world around her. Several miles off in the distance she could see three areas that were alight. Most likely the capital Cities of the region/ country. She could also see the forest was pretty close to the coast. About 30 to 35 miles out if she was calculating that right. The way the moon shined off the water was breathtaking.

"Beautiful," said Ruby with a small smile.

"The world's beauty can not even compare to the majesty before my eyes," said Ren trying to flatter his Mistress.

Ruby blushed hearing Ren say that. "Ren Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And I find this world to be absolutely beautiful," said Ruby.

Ren gave ruby a small half Smile. "Then perhaps this world's beauty was meant for you Mistress," said the young dragon

Ruby chuckled as she spun her scythe and used it as a chair. "Maybe... Maybe this world and everything in it was destined to belong to me and all the members of our family. Wouldn't that be something. Those of Castle Rose, The Red Rose Guild taking over the world as our own," said Ruby.

Ren's eyes widened hearing his Mistress say that. As her back was to him Ruby missed the look on Ren's face. His Mistress wanted the world! It would a grueling task and could take decades or even a century, but the members of the Castle of Roses had time on their side. They were not humans and their Mistress was an envoy of death itself. They had time. Ren would have to consult his fellow Guardians about what their Mistress expressed in confidence to him.

Yes... they had time and even if it took a millinum, the world would belong to Cresent Rose... The Empress of Death.

000000000000000000000000

And cut. Believe it or not this actually took no time at all. This is kinda lets a filler because by sometime next week I may or may not have a new laptop since my current laptop is about 3-4 years old. I've already moved all relevant files to my backup drive. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter ill be out soon. Also for those of you wondering about **Rose of the Branwen Mafia**' currently I am working on that one, BUT due to how that chapter is going to shape up and some of the subject matter in said Chapter it will take longer then normal to write that chapter out maybe a week or two.

A/N

1: **Kamina44** has given me Permission to use his name in this story as a filler. also a really nice guy and writes some amazing stories.

Anyway onto the Chaprecter Profile.

Name: Weiss

Race: Angel

Level: 45

Class: duelist

lv 5 Angel, 10 greater angel, 5 Archangel

Lv 5 Mage, Level 5 duelist Lv 10 Merchant, Lv 5 Business Master

Sub-Class: Scribe

Karma: 100 Neutral-good

Gender: Female

Height: 5'1"

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Buffs: 10+ to Light Magic, Flight, Enhanced Protection Magic, Summoning of Defeated foes,

Equipment: Myster- Divine Class sword, sapphire Pendent of the Moon( + 32 to defensive magic/ - 20 seconds on Cool-down of spells), Tiara of Wisdom (+ 20 to wisdom)

Flavor Text: Ruby's true Love that died before her eyes. Even though she had been released from her Mortallity, Ruby refused to allow her to leave her. After her training in the arts of the Grim Reaper she used her skills to break into heaven to see Weiss.

Weiss had been both pleased and annoyed at her love for doing something so foolish, but Ruby told her that without her she was nothing, but a shell living on burrowed time. Weiss Agreed to go with her back to the earthly plan as her Angel, the only thing that would keep her ancored to the relam.


	4. Knock on Death's door

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

Welcome Everyone! Your boy back and I hope your enjoying the story so far. I know I am Although the craziest things keep going though my mind with hat I want to do.

No Review Response this week.

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorne my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells/abilites/skills**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: knock on Death's door**

**Location: Castle of Roses- Basement floor 10**

**Place: Viewing Room**

**Time: Three Days after-afternoon (Best guess)**

The Viewing room was the place where Ruby and the members of Castle Rose could look out into the world. Or it would be if she COULD GET THE STUPID ORB TO WORK RIGHT! She had been at it for three days now with Volkinn's help, but so far nothing beyond the boundary of her territory could be seen. How Kamina got the damn thing to work she'd never know! He had been Head of the Recon squad as well as charge of organizing quick response defenses.

"Focus Mistress. The magics of the mirror allow you to see the world as it was always meant to be seen, but your mana is not focused," said Volkinn with a bit of amusement.

Ruby glared at him. "You remind me of Ghost!" groaned Ruby.

Volkinn chuckled. "Being compared to my Creator is the highest complement one can have from you Mistress," said Volkinn.

Ruby was about to open her mouth to speak when the Viewing Orb came into focus and showed a village. It wasn't large. Maybe 20 or 30 small houses with a few central buildings in place.

Looking at the village in place it would seem peaceful until Ruby looked closer, people running for their lives, families being torn apart for the sake of it, Women being dragged of by gangs of men. The invaders were not random either. They all wore black pants, White over armor over their clothes, gun metal visors covered their faces. They were armed with single shot bolt action rifles, and machete type swords. As Ruby looked on she felt little to nothing watching these people die. She had noticed that over the last few days her emotions on Life and Death were... null. She took no joy in watching death and she felt no sadness from it either. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her race were the Emissary of death made living flesh? She didn't know.

"Volkinn... what is this village?" asked Ruby.

Volkinn took a step closer. "From our knowledge that village is called Signal. It is on the island of Patch. Patch itself is of the coast and is 15 miles out and the Island is by rough estimate about 95 square miles. It is connected by a bridge to the main land. That is all we were able to gather," said Volkinn crossing his arms

Ruby turned back to the orb and her eyes widened seeing what was before her.

"Mom, Dad!?" asked Ruby aloud as she looked at the figures in the orb.

Standing before a great many enemies were two figures that could have easily been mistaken for her parents with their looked.

The male of the Duo stood at 6'3", black hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo which resembles a heart, he wore a simple brown tunic, shorts, and shoes. Over his fists he wore a pair of gloves

The woman had silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating blue-into-white hair that was shoulder length and tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a simple brown in her hand was a simple sword as she stood next to the man.

The looked like her parents... but they were not her parents.

Running away from the fight were two small girls who looked like Younger versions of herself and Yang. Ruby grit her teeth in anger. What was it about seeing this that angered her? Was it the fact that her mother died when she was 6? was it the fact that her father had basically become a withdrawn drunkard that left Ruby and Yang to raise themselves? Or was she seeing something else altogether. Was it because she was seeing what should have been?

_Flashback._

_The pounding of feet were heavy on the ground as Ruby ran for her -virtual- life away from her 'comrades'. They had claimed to be a group of players that liked to help new players 'power level' They had indeed helped Ruby power level to 10 outside of the 'safe zone' for players of her level or skill. Still she had trusted them. The truth had been that they were 'Noob killers' and loved to chase/ kill newbies in the Yggdrasil. After the first attack they had forced Ruby deeper and deeper into the wilds of the Great forest. She knew that is she encountered another player or a mid field boss she was done for. _

_She planned to round back at the river bed, but before that could happen a fire sprang up before her stopping her in her tracks as she dropped her Prototype automated Sniper-scythe. Spinning around she saw the three figures that had been her. A spell caster, a Warrior, and a monk. _

"_You got quite far Cresent. Were it not for my high level in tracking we would have lost you," said Spellcaster with a chuckle._

"_Get stuffed," said Ruby with a glare._

"_Fisty one," said Monk with a dark grin._

"_Can we kill her now? I'd rather get back to the Safe zone if possible before we Run into someone higher then us or a boss," said Warrior with some irritation in his voice._

"_Fine buzzkill. It's my kill this time," said Monk as he activated his skill Iron skin._

_Before he could strike Ruby a shot ran out destroying him. Warrior and Spellcaster looked were the attack came from, before they both took a step back in fear. Two figures appeared from behind the trees._

_The first was a Human figure. He stood at 6'5" a muscled body black buzz cut hair, wearing a full body forest camo sleeveless jumpsuit with a hoodie attached to it, shin guards arm guards, finger-less gloves, and a re-breather mask. His weapon was a _matchlock rifle that seemed a bit off

_The second was a Human as stood at 6'2" dark blue hair that was spiked slightly, black eyes, and a grin on his face that screamed confidence. He wore_ _a blue coat with a red rose on my back, amber tinted safty goggles that sat on the top of his head, black Victorian slacks, and shoes with a gear facing out each side of me, one facing right on my right boot, the left facing out left._

"_Hey Ghost did we just run into trash?" asked the man in blue._

"_Yeah the noob killing kind, but I think killing them is too easy... Didn't you have something for this Kamina?" asked Ghost._

_Kamina smirked. "Just who the hell do you think I am? I have just the thing for this. **Summon: Hunter beasts**," said Kamina dropping two small crystals that summoned creatures that appeared to be from nightmares._

_Ghost chuckled. "You two better start running. Those Beasts are known to keep after their pray. Until you get to either a town or a safe zone. And the nearest Safe zone is in the area of the level 50's and Platinum Guilds," said Ghost._

_Warrior and Spellcaster backed away in fear as they took off in desperation with the beasts following shortly after. After they were out of sight Kamina walked up to Ruby and offered a hand._

"_Are you alright?" asked Kamina._

_Ruby didn't answer, but instead looked away. _

"_What's the matter? Am I not handsome enough! Or am I not smooth talking enough?" asked Kamina in a panic._

"_Chillout dude. She probably doesn't have it in her to trust anyone at the moment," said Ghost_

_Kamina nodded. "Good point," said Kamina._

_Ghost went into his inventory and pulled out a teleportation scroll before handing it to Ruby. _

"_That is a "Target-Locked' Teleport Scroll. It's locked on to the Safe zone For New players were you can't be PK'd," said Ghost before turning. "Lets go Kamina._

"_Why?" asked Ruby._

_Kamina smirked. "Ghost and I don't really play this game for the Pking. We prefer to just explore, but If we run into Pkers we take them out with Ruthless Aggression," said the rouge in blue. _

"_Then teach me... Teach me to defend myself. Ghost... Kamina," said Ruby._

_Kamina looked at Ghost and gave him a smile. Ghost sighed. "Fine but if your going to learn under us then you need to be aware of our names at least. I'm Acoustic Ghost The Mad Soldier," said Ghost._

_Kamina bowed, "And my Name is Kamina44, Master off a thousand recites," said Kamina._

"_I'm Cresent Rose... no fancy title," said Ruby._

_Ghost smirked. "Then will find you one kid," said Ghost._

_Flashback end_

At that point in time Ruby didn't know it, but the three of them would become the founders and Leaders of The Red Rose Guild. Thinking back on it, that kindness showen by those two men saved her from her own personal hell... Perhaps it was time she returned the favor in some small measure.

"Volkinn have a Gate created to that location. I will prepare myself to go there and... destroy those who think they have power. Have Weiss and Garm meet follow after me," said Ruby as she vanished before Volkinn could replay.

**Location: forest**

**Place: unknown**

**Time: several minutes after the attack started**

Yin ran as fast her her 15 year old legs could carry her while dragging her 13 year old sister Sapphire behind her.

Even though they had been trained to fight against threats by their parents in both Martial arts and sword skills neither was a Match for trained Soldiers of the White Fang, The Kingdom of Menagaire's top warriors in their army.

"**Air cutter**!" yelled a voice behind her.

Yin's eyes widened as she grabbed sapphire and spun her around while mentally activating Iron Skin, but because it was so sudden and without the verbal command the power was cut drastically and the wind magic cut though her back.

Yin let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground holding her sister as she squeezed her eyes in pain.

"Yin!" yelled Sapphire.

Yin opened her eyes and smiled at her sister. "Don't worry about me Saph. Take your sword and run... don't look back, just run... and if they catch you... take your blade to your own throat," said Yin.

Sapphire shuck her head, before getting out of her sister's grasp and drawing her sword. "I won't leave you to such a fate alone!" yelled Sapphire.

"A pair of sisters that are quite big in the chest. We are quite fortunate," said A soldier.

"To think that the Schnee Noble Family paid us to do this. What would Captain Winter think if she knew we were doing merc work?" asked his partner.

"No clue, but I dare say that we need to have our fun, before the others get here," said the First soldier.

The Soldier licked his lips as he changed at Sapphire and knocked her sword away! Sapphire yipped as the sword flow away and landed on the ground. The soldier raised his sword high ready to strike, only to see the sky a moment later as he lost his head.

Yin, Sapphire and the Remaining soldier looked at the figure who stood before Sapphire. She wore he wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose, on her face she wore a white mask with a red rose pattern etched into the right side of the mask. In her left hand was a large straight handle scythe that had a black tip to the blade, a black shaft, and near the center of the scythe was mostly red components that none of the others could make any sense of.

"You bitch! How dare you!" yelled the man

"No! how dare you call our beloved Mistress such an insulating word! DIE!" yelled a hulking figure behind the soldier.

The soldier froze in fear, before he slowly turned around and looked at the figure behind him. Standing there was Monster of a Man. He stood at 3 and a half meters tall, black long hair that went to the middle of his back, a beard that went to his chest, blood red eyes, sharpened K9s, scars all over his upper body, but tattoos on his left and right arms, a pair of monk trousers with a waist cape that circled his waist held, no shoes, tape wrapped around his hands and ankles. (1)

Before the man could say anything his head was removed from his head by the massive monster.

"Garm that was a little extreme. Acting like such a brute in front of Mistress," said Weiss appearing, wearing a sparkling blue leotard, white holy armor with on her chest that had a blue cape attached to the left side, thigh high boots, and a dueling belt. Her faithful rapier Myrtenaster. On her side. On her face she wore a pure white mask with black eye slits. (2)

"Any disrespect to out Mistress is grounds for execution commander," Garm said in a voice that was more akin to a growl then anything.

"There is no need to get so worked up on my behalf Garm, The Battle Wolf," said Ruby as she walked up to him.

Garm fell to one knee as Ruby came to him. Nearly twice as tall as ruby he had to kneel on a knee.

"You did good G," started Ruby

"YIN!" yelled Sapphire running to her sister and helping her sit up. "Are you well?"

"I'm alright sis. Nothing a healing potion fix," said Yin

Weiss and Garm turned to the girl with glares on their faces as they looked at her. Her voice was whinny and hurt the pleasure of the praise that their mistress gave them. Weiss went to draw her sword and unsheathe it and slay the brat for daring to insult their Mistress with her whining!"

"How dare you whine in front of Mistress Rose!" yelled Weiss unsheathing her sword about to bring it down.

"WEISS STOP!" yelled Ruby making her stop mid-slash

"Mistress," said Weiss lowering her sword.

Ruby walked up to the two girl and got down on her knees as Yin pushed Sapphire. Ruby reached into her pouch and pulled out small red potion. Yin and Sapphire's eyes widened as they saw the sealed Vial.

"Blood!" hissed Yin.

Ruby shuck her head. "No. This is a potion. Drink it and you will be healed," said Ruby kindly.

Yin took a drink of her potion as her back was repaired and the pain vanished. Sapphire smiled at her sister, before the duo looked at Ruby.

"thank you," said Yin. "You saved not only my sister, but myself as well,"

Ruby nodded as she stood up. "**Shield of greater protection Double Maximum**!" said Ruby holding out her hand as a red magic circle appeared before her hand

The Duo were surrounded by a green barrier as Ruby pulled out a flute, and two horde whistles and threw it before the girls.

"That summons a Cerberus to guard you, and the others summons Orc hordes to fight for you. Their items gifted to me by my friends many years ago that I have no use for now. Do not leave the safety of this barrier until I send someone for you. Gram, Weiss, let us head to the village," said Ruby.

"Yes Mistress," said the Duo.

**Location: Village**

**Place: Village square**

**Time: a few minutes later**

Autumn dodged a slash from a white fang Member... no a fake, before delivering a slash to the man's neck that ended his life. The party that had attacked their Village consisted of more then 100 men. And while She and her husband Taiyin had rushed to met the opposition, but they had been stronger then anticipated. Already the young women had been rounded and several young men killed. The husband and Wife do had to hold out until their friend and his unit came to help them.

"Tai do you have any Mana left?" panted out Autumn.

Tai kicked away a Fake before regrouping next to his wife in a defensive stance. "Barely. I have Enough Mana for an explosion, but that would mean the death of everyone here.

"I see... Tai... I may have to invoke the Church of Four here," said Autumn.

Tai looked at his wife and former adventuring partner before nodding. Autumn held her sword sideways. Invoking the will of once was child's play, invoking two could result in days recovering from the stress, three could see the end to your days of fighting. Four was a death granted. Or it was once thought that way, until Autumn managed to invoke all four when fighting a dragon, but that had been years ago. Their skills had waned and invoking could mean her death, but... they were out of options.

"Take care of our girls Tai. **Four Seasons... Four Maidens... Grant this follower,**" started Autumn only to stop at the feeling of three very powerful auras appearing within the Incatation Range. (3)

"Finishing that incantation won't be necessary," came a voice neither Tai or Autumn reconsidered.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man who was clearly in charge.

"My name is Cresent Rose. My companions and I shall be your opponents," said Ruby spinning her weapon around as Weiss and Gram prepared themselves for battle.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Man that was a lot of fun. I had to really think I it was right to end the chapter here or not, but I chose to do so as that would be the best for the set up of the next chapter. Don't worry about the next chapter of Rose of the Branwen Mafia, it's 40 percent done and will be uploaded next week.

A/N

1: Garm was created by merendinoemiliano. Great conversationalist and friend to bounce around ideas with.

2: I made a mistake with Weiss's level at the end of Last Chapter Weiss is a Level 65 character along with the other Guardians.

3: The Church of Four Seasons. More to follow.

Character sheet

Name: Blake

Race: Werebeast Cat Type

Level: 65

Class: Assassin

Sub-Class: Treaker

lv 10 beast-walker, 10 Assassin, 5 one with the night, 10 Master Assassin Lv 5 Tracker, 10 Alpha Beast 10 unknwon

Karma: 100 chaotic-good

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Hair: black

Eyes: amber

Buffs: enhanced hearing, enhanced vision, night vision, enhanced flexability, blink,

Equipment: Grambal Shoud-Dragon Class Kodachi,

Flavor Text: as quiet as she is passionate, Blake is a odd mix of the two. When around others she's aloft and sometimes people forget that she is even there. Other times, when asked about something she is passionate about she could easy and quite loudly make her opioan of the subject knowen to all.

Even though she was, Is... its a confusining releastion relation with Yang, Cresent always admired her, maybe even harbored a crush on her that she was aware of, but turned down to to fear of putting the sisters at odds with each other.

"If I could have you both I would, but the world is not that kind,"

Cresents claim to the world could very well chance all that.


	5. Who has the power here?

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

What's up everyone. I got to say I'm loving this story.

**Merendinoemiliano:** Garm was a pretty interesting concept you came up with. Also I found out what happened with that. My Auto Spellcheck and Mistake show was off. I had to cut it back on.

**Spark681:** Ruby is going to show people that she won't tolerate foolishness.

**KHARAKI TAKAN**: Thank you, Thank you

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorn my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells/abilities/skills**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4: Who has the power here?**

**Location: Signal**

**Place:town square**

**Time: noon**

"My name is Crescent Rose. My companions and I shall be your opponents,"

The various men around the area looked at the trio for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at them. Two little girls and a large man were going to 'be their opponents'! The leader of the group walked forward with a smile.

"The large man might be a problem, but those fair ladies look quite delectable. Alright men. I got 500 lien to any man who brings me the red cloaked girl as well as first pass at the white haired one!"

Garm growled in the back of his throat as his Aura exploded in his fury that these MORTALS for daring to laugh at his Mistress! Weiss was shaking in rage at the thought of any one of these flithly things touching her beloved with their dirty hands! Ruby looked at them as if they were nothing but ants to her. Spinning her scythe and turning to her right she pulled the charging handle and pulled a trigger that fired a single bullet from her weapon with a mighty BANG. The bullet flow and hit the man behind the leader, dropping him dead. The others looked at the girl before they charged thinking that it was a simple enough thing to get them before they hand a change to fire that cannon again.

Garm disagreed with that. Even though Garm was a large man his size did not equal to his speed. In fact he was probably the 4th fastest person in castle. He vanished using 'Shift' and appeared before the nearest Merc before decapitating him with a swift punch to the head, turning to his right he raised his leg and did a side kick that unleashed a drilling bullet of air that killed three Men. As he did this he felt something against his skin, turning to see what it was he found a blade broken on the ground.

"That won't work on me. Anything lower Adamant is like throwing a spitball at me! Insulting!" yelled Garm grabbing the man and crushing his head.

Garm's intensity reminded Ruby of her Guildmate and protecer during raids on other guilds, Merendinoemiliano. Of course Garm was just intense, Merendino was passionate about what he bedeviled in. He actually joined up with Ghost, Kamina and Herself to create 2/3's of the Great Six. Merendino just happened to balance out their group with how whaky Kamina was and how serious Ghost could get. (1)

The commander narrowed his eyes. "Damn you weaklings! I'll do it myself," yelled the man pulling out his sword.

Ruby looked at the sword. It was nothing special. A traditional European knight's sword. On a closer inspection she saw writing on the sword. That was glowing. Now If you every had one thing to say about Ruby other then her love of cookies and strawberries, it was that she LOVED looking at IN game weapons just as much as she liked looking at Cars IRL. each one was diffrent and uniqe, that was the main reason that she took over the armory spot, even though she guild leader. Seeing something so cool sent her into Overdrive

"Garm, Garm, Garm!" said the excited Rose.

Garm stopped his slaughter to look at his mistress with hearts in his eyes. "Yes my beloved Mistress! What can your humble, but most loyal servant do for you!?" howled Garm.

"That sword he has... I want it! I want it! I want it!" yelled Ruby pointing to the commander.

Garm looked at the commander and saw what she was talking about. Nodding his head he charged in with the Commander doing the same.

"To bad your child of a Mistress has just sent you to your death," said the Commander activating the runes of his blade encasing it in flames.

"If anyone is to blame, blame yourself for catching the interest of my Mistress," said Garm getting into a stance. "However I will make your death extra painful for the insult to my Mistress,"

"**Marital Art: pyro Slash!" **yelled the Commander, getting into a classic sword stance.

"**Martial Art: Iron Skin, Martial Art:Fist Howling Wolf!"** yelled Garm! As a red Aura enveloped his body

The two charged at each each other and the Commander managed to move out of the way enough to have only half his ribs crushed as well as his leg, but he managed to hit Garm, with no ill effects on the were-beast.

The commander the the ground screaming in pain! Garm spared him a single glace before he stomped on the commanders throat crushing his airway allowing for a slow and very painful death. Garm lifted the sword and brought it to Ruby. Falling to a knee he presented the Blade to his Mistress who was gushing like a school girl. Taking the blade she planted a kiss on Garm's forehead getting a blush from the man and a glare from Weiss. The other White Fan Fakes knew they didn't stand a change and chose that moment to try and flee. Weiss wasn't having that.

"**Ice Fall!"** yelled Weiss stabbing her blade into the ground. Several lines of Ice found their way to the men, instantly freezing them.

"**Freir's Howl!" **yelled Garm as he unleashed a howl that shattered the men into particles of dust.

After a few moments Autumn got up the courage to walk up to the trio. With Tai trying to stop her. Weiss turned to her with her blade at the Ready. Autumn dropped her Blade showing she had no intentions off attacking.

"Please. I only wish to know if my children are alright!" yelled Autumn

"Remeber who has the power here! Mistress just saved all your lives!" yelled Weiss.

Ruby stopped admiring the sword and regained her composure. "Your girls are fine and in the woods. Weiss Please retrieve the girls," said Ruby nodding to Weiss.

Weiss bowed before taking to the sky and flying off. Once Weiss returned to the village with the girls Yin and Sapphire. Autumn ran to her girls and enveloped them in a massive hug as Tai approached them and did the same. As people gathered to think them Them Ruby was a bit overwhelmed. By these people and was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable

Weiss sighed. "While we appreciate your thinks know that we didn't do this for free nor out of the kindness of our hearts. We require something in exchange. Information. We are new to this Region having come from far away," said Weiss.

Tai and Autumn nodded to each other, before nodding. "My name is Taiyin Xiao Long. I'm the Head guard of our village. The Elder of Signal is away with our few young fighters attending a conference at Vale Until he returns i'm in charge.

Weiss nodded. "Very well. if you could so kindly give us the information we seek.

"Of course, but allow us to bury our dead," said Tai.

Ruby nodded to him. "You have your time to mourn and bury your dead if you so please," said Ruby.

Ruby, Gram, and Weiss stood off to the side as the dead were buried no more then 20 people died. A few older men and women. Once they were buried Autumn stood before those gathered and opened a book that had a strange symbol on it.

"By the will of Spring we are born into this world pure, new, and untainted by evil, By the will of Summer we grow to find our paths and discover what we will, by fall we are reaching our growth that allows us to see all and hear all that we know, by Winter we meet our end and are committed back to the Cycle of the Four Season. May those who meet their end before their true Winter find peace in the embrace of the Maidens," said Autumn closing her book, before going to each of the grave marker and kissing them, giving them her blessing.

Once that was over the five moved to a house that was going to be used for their meeting. Garm stood guard outside while the meeting took place.

"Okay what would you like to know first Lady Rose?" asked Tai.

"My first question Is for her," said Ruby looking at Autumn. "Back when we first arrived you spoke of Four seasons in a chant and again just now as a prayer. What is the Four Seasons?"

"My apologies. I thought everyone knew of the Maidens of Four Seasons. The Church of Four Seasons is part of the Four Maidens Religion. The church of Four Seasons were founded by the sisters Winter, Spring, Fall, and Summer. Each of them was powerful in their own right and could do extraordinary things. As equal as they were each followed their own path in the world creating four 'sets within the Church. The Ice Set, The Fire Set, The Tree Set, and the Balanced Set I myself am of the Rank High Priestess in the Balanced Set granting me a position right below the Maidens, The Pope, and the Arch Bishops. In short not to many people within the confines of the church, even those of other sets can go against me," said Autumn.

Weiss hummed before writing this information down. "What about the country or Region?" asked Weiss.

"I'll answer that. Considering how large Remnant is I'll have to pull out a map," said Tai as he brought out a map and laid it on the table before pointing to one of the five large circles on it. "That is the capital of Vale. The City of Vale as well as Beacon Castle that the king's Family and army reside in. To the north-east of both Vale and Signal is MT Glenn, one of Vales three major cites outside of The City of Vale. It's one of our bigger trading posts and easily one of Vale's most guarded cities, South of that is the Boarder along the Forever Falls we give way to Colonies of Atlas,"

"Atlas?" asked Ruby.

"Atlas is that most powerful Militant Country in Remnant. Their Navel Forces allowed them to lay siege to Vacuo and even cut off Menageire during both the Great war 80 years ago and the Beastmen Revolution 42 years ago. The only reason they lost is because they lack Quality warriors," said Tai.

Ruby and Weiss spent the next several hours going over things like politics, currency, Factions within the world and the like. By the time they finished gathering their information Weiss was satisfied that she could come up with a plan that would allow for the maximum potential of Castle Rose without to much interferance.

Leaving the House several people ran up to the hut. Worry clear on many of their faces

"Taiyin... A group of men approaching from the west!" yelled a villager.

Tai sighed before the five ran over to the west and saw what they were talking about. Several men on horse back, wearing steel plate armor over green pants and tunics, one of them had a flag flying behind him and the people claimed down seeing the sign was of the Royalty of Vale. At the lead of them was General Qrow Branwen. He stood at 6'3" and was rather skinny compared to other men in his group, graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes, a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. On the lower part of his back was a collapsed sword.

"Tai, Autumn sorry I'm late," said Qrow jumping off the horse and being hugged by his female friend.

"Better late then never," said Tai.

Qrow. "We got held up at another village. Every village on Patch was attacked. Glynda and Port managed to route the others in land, but I wasn't sure if we got them all," said Qrow as he looked at Ruby. "What's with the mask Shrimp?"

Garm growled and Weiss grew angered at the comment to their Mistress.

"Don't Call me that!" yelled Ruby. "I'm perfectly alright for my age,"

Summer signed before grabbing Ruby's ear making her yelp in pain. "A lady never reveals her age, especially to a horn dog like Qrow," said Autumn releasing Ruby.

"Anyway we managed to capture a few of them, but they won't talk or can't talk," said Qrow.

"A silencing spell... no more then that. A magical contract," said Ruby looking at Qrow.

"Bingo. I really hate magic. It's such a tricky thing," said Qrow pulling out a flask and drinking of it.

"Can't you break the enchantment yourself?" asked Gram.

"We tried. It's at least tier 6 or above. Glynda is a Tier 7 caster, but shes better at placing them, not breaking them. I was hoping that Autumn could use some of that Four Seasons stuff to break the enchantment," Said Qrow.

"Not without seeing the contract or knowing the exact details they are silenced under Without knowing one word out of place and it can kill them before they die," said Autumn with narrowed eyes

"We'll be taking our leave," said Ruby turning away to open a gate.

"Wait!" yelled Qrow.

Ruby stopped and turned to Qrow. "What is it?" asked Ruby.

Qrow bowed to Ruby. "Thank you. Taiyin and Autumn are like siblings to me. I would have been lost if they had died," said Qrow.

Ruby turned to Qrow. "no problem. Now if you'll excuse me," said Ruby.

The three walked into the portal before it closed.

**Location: Castle Rose**

**Place: Basement floor 10, Private meeting room**

**Time: 2200 (Date Unknown)**

Ruby, Ren, Weiss, Jaune, and Volkinn sat around a small table with a map, the information they got from Tai, and the information that was goten by scouts.

"We gathered a lot more information then we thought," said Ren.

"Indeed lord Ren, but we still have a problem. This 'Atlas' seems to be the 'big kids' on the block. They have no problem flexing their muscles at anyone who they deem annoyances," said Volkinn.

"I agree. The scouts and I ran into a patrol from a town that seemed to be occupied by Atlas Forces. They practically threatened us with time in a 'cage' if we didn't pay them a 'road useage fee," said Jaune.

"I hope you left them alive Jane," said Ruby, not wishing to get into an altercation with a world power at the moment

"We didn't kill them Mistress. They know they've been in a fight that's for damn sure," said Jaune with a smile.

"We still don't have enough information though and the territory south of the Kingdom of Vale is under the control of Atlas that Region spans to the desert and encompasses four major cities and several villages," said Weiss

Ruby leaned back in her chair. "What about the Huntsmen Guild?" asked Ruby getting everyone's attention. "The Huntsmen can go anywhere they want. I'm thinking that we send off applications and see if we can get our copper ranks and then start gathering information as well as resources for the castle,"

"With the maids, soldiers, steeds, and beasts all around with have close too 1500 residents of the castle alone," said Weiss.

"That's why I'll take 2 of the Warrior sisters out with me to be part of a 'team' from another Kingdom or Country far away maybe away from the Remnant Region , Myself acting as a sheltered Noblemen's child. While i'm doing that Volkinn will leave with Pyrrha and gather anything from spells, information, and money,"

"That is brilliant my Mistress!. Of course, leave it up to you to come up with something of this caliber," said Volkinn.

"Along with that We'll need a guardian to go out and act as another Guild team with the other sisters," said Ruby.

"Ok," said Weiss. "Then we'll have to compensate for that as well,"

"This is most appalling Mistress. I think we've done all we can for now. Should We call it a night Mistress?" asked Ren.

"Yes. Return to your quarters and get some rest. We will reconvene at noon and speak with all the Guardians. Weiss, come with me," said Ruby.

The Duo left and went to Ruby's Chambers. Once inside Ruby locked the door and attacked Weiss's lips! Weiss was stunned, but quickly surrendered to her Mistress. Ruby was enjoying the taste of her Lover. Recreated or IRL, Weiss always tasted of vanilla, and smelled of fresh snow. Ruby was becoming moist. Pulling away from Weiss she pushed her to the bed.

"Undress," commanded Ruby as her breathing became shallow and hard.

"Mistress?" asked Weiss rubbing her thighs together.

"We have until noon to return to that meeting hall and we won't be leaving until I'm more then satisfied," said Ruby as she undid the top of her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground leaving her in nothing but boots and stockings

Weiss smiled and did as her Mistress said.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was live for me. I would Do a lemon, but eyes are everywhere.

A/n

1: I have permission from Merendinoemiliano to use his name.

World Item and Magical rankings

Weapon rankings: Stone, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Tempered Steel (TS), gold, Platnium, Mytail, Adamante, Oricalcum, Dimoend, Dragon, Divine, World

Magic Teirs: 1-8, Super, Divine/Demonic, World

Castle Rose Guardians/ VINPCs

Castle guardian- Jaune

Floor 1: Yang

Floor 2 Shadow Forest: Blake

Floor 3: Nora

Floor 4: Pyrrha

Floor 5: OC-Gram

Floor 6: OC-?

Floor 7: Lie Ren

Floor 8: OC-?

Floor 9: OC-?

Floor 10 Living Qurters and Throne Room: Weiss and Volkinn

Battle sisters

?

?

?

?


	6. Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 1

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

What's up everyone! I hope your ready for some good times. We move on to the next major part of this story. I know the pacing seems a bit slow, but i promise it's worth the the wait.

**KHARAKI TAKAN:** That was a more or less throw away gag that i wanted for that one moment.

**SPark681:** Glad your enjoying the story. I'll be picking up the pace soon.

**Merendinoemiliano:** Thanks. I've been writing my own book for a while now and I've been trying to get better at battle scenes then anything else. Also garm is gonig to be one of the fun ones to write. I hope you don't mind cameo's in the future?

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorn my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells/abilities/skills**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5: ****Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 1**

**Location: MT Glenn**

**Place: Tavern **

**Time: early afternoon**

MT Glenn was a Huntsmen and Huntress paradise. It was close enough to the capital to be a week long trek, yet far enough away where the Nobles and Criminal element did what they pleased to an extent that the corrupted guard allowed. The City guard while corrupt and easily paid off if the money were not fools and knew how to keep their duties and lien secret from Tax Glenn was also famous for it's several bars and inns scattered though out the City. One of said bars was a favorite haunt of Huntsmen and Huntresses. This bar was owned by a little old man who also happened to own a Dust/ Magic Items shop next door. The inside of the Inn wasn't overly big, maybe 1000 square feet with 8 round tables in the middle of the room, 12 rectangular tables around the edge of the room, a staircase leading from the western most wall, that lead to one of the three floors that had rooms.

Since the bar was about half full at the moment with working girls and few Huntsmen blowing their Lien from a jobs they just completed. It wasn't uncommon for most people to become Hunters for the money, fame, and pleasures of life. Since about 63 percent of all Hunters never rose above the rank of Gold, the rare few that Rose to those hits were praised for their power, but they lived a life that would end in blood.

The door opened making people look to the door. The men smirked seeing the three women who walked into the bar. Several of the hookers looked at the women before them with either frowns or smiles of lust. OT some their looks were what made them angry since by compassion they were average, while others just saw more cash. It made little difference to a working girl if it was male or female so long as they had lien.

The woman on the right was the tallest of the three, standing at 5'10" long platinum blonde hair that was braided at the base of her skull and went to her backside with a small fist sized ball at the end of it, sapphire blue eyes that just seemed to radiate confidence, peach colored lips, wearing a tempered steel scale combat bra that made her DD-cup breasts were going to pop out, a long blue skirt that reached the the ground and slighted up the right side to her hip, revealing her black leather shorts, knee high leather boots that were tipped with steel slashing tips. Attached to her waist was a strange combination between a sword and a hook, the hilt of the weapon was long enough to be used with two hands, but easy enough to use in one.

The woman on the left 5'6," wrapped up in an athletic build with C-cup breasts, thick and powerful calf's as well as thighs, wrapped up in mocha colored skin, choppy bob cut blue hair that was slightly longer on the left side and parted to the right, she wore a fishnet unitard with metal caps, that covered the peeks of her breasts, brown leather pants, knee high boots with a dagger attached to the left boot, a slanted belt. Her weapon of choice was a compact folding bow, thanks to the runes carved into it she was able to summon lighting, wind, and ice bolts.

The woman in the middle was the shortest of the three. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a boob window, a red and black fire dragon leather corset, skin tight matching pants, heeled combat boots. On her side was a 22 inch ninjato inside of a red sheath. The handle was long enough to fit inside of two hands, but it was more of a one-handed sword, the guard of the blade was a simple rose shape.

around each of their necks were a small copper plate, indicating their rank in the Huntsmen and Huntress Guild. They were on the lowest rung of the hierarchy.

Ruby didn't pay much attention to the men and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me sir my companions and I would like to Rent a room," said Ruby.

"It's 20 copper lien a week, that including breakfast and dinner," said the old man. (1)

Ruby reached into a pouch on her hip and pulled out the copper, before putting them on the counter. After receiving a room key, the three prepared to go to the room, but a gang of men at a table stood up and got in Ruby's way. There were 7 in total. Ruby could easily kill them with no problems, but she didn't want to deal with her.

"Hey girls. Since your new in town how about we show you around?" said the apparent leader of the group.

Ruby sighed. "Not interested creep. Get out of my way," said Ruby pushing the man slightly.

The men laughed slightly at their leader, but he took it in good humor. Thinking that Ruby was just playing hard to get. Jennifer grew annoyed and went to her blade. Petra stopped her making her look into her eyes. Petra shuck her head. The man slung his arm around Ruby. Petra and Jennifer both went for weapons ready to attack, only for Ruby to put her hand on the leader's chest.

"I warned you once now suffer. **Martial Art: Blast**," said Ruby half hearty as she man went flying. [1]

The man flow into the air and landed on the table of a woman who was looking at a blue crystal. The woman's eyes widen, before she grabbed the man and tossed him aside. Sitting on the ground was the shattered crystal.

"HEY!" yelled the woman marching up to Ruby and grabbing her by her shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"What?" asked Ruby as she examined the woman

The woman in question was quite pretty lightly tanned skin indicated that she was probably not a native of Vale, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, olive colored eyes were currently narrowed in anger. She wore a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat, a leather bandoleer with a shoulder-pad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon. She also wears gray pants and dark gray boots. Around her neck was a steel Plate, Signaling her as their Superior in the guild. On her belt was a single handed cross bow with a blade on the underside. Ruby assumed that it had a transformation mecination to it. She had a tomboyish demeanor to her, that reflected in the fact that she seemed to rather man handle Ruby then talk with her.

"That Purified Ice Dust crystal cost me 20 silver, and 78 Copper Lien. That was three Beowulf Exterminations and a week of no fucking booze! You'd better pay up or give me something of Equal value!"

Jennifer's hand shot up and grabbed the woman's hand. Her grip on the woman's wrist made her wince at the woman's freakish strength.

"Let go of Lady Ruby or face the consequences of your disrespect!" said Jennifer putting more strength

The woman was amazed at the strength of the other woman and tried her best not to show that she was in a world of pain from the grip. The purple haired woman glared at her, before releasing Ruby and turning to the taller buxom blonde. "Let's get something straight here Copper plate. I've been a Huntress for over 5 months and I'm already a Steel Plate when most would only be Iron's. Don't get on my bad side," said the woman.

"What is your name?" asked Petra with a grin.

"It's Nebula, Why?" asked the woman only to See Petra with her bow drawn and a arrow ready to go that was shimmering with electricity.

"So I know the name to write on your tombstone," said Petra with a savage grin on her face.

"Jen, Petra that is enough!" said Ruby as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a blood red potion and throwing it to Nebula. "I don't want any problems while we're here,"

Nebula examined the potion. "Red? Never seen anything like this before. Doesn't matter. I'll take it, but I better not see you again anytime soon," said Nebula pocketing the item, before walking out.

"Bitch!" spat Petra with venom.

Ruby sighed. "Let's go and get some rest. We have to report to the Guild and find some work in the morning," said Ruby.

"Of course Lady Ruby," said Jennifer.

"Another thing stop calling me Lady Ruby. Ruby is fine.

Perta smiled. "You got it Ruby," said Petra laughing.

"I can't do that Mistress. As the leader of the Battle Sisters, I can not be disrespectful to you," said Jennifer.

"Then call me Miss Rose or Miss Ruby," said Ruby

"Very well Miss Ruby. Do you require anything of myself or Petra?" asked Jennifer

Ruvy shuck her head. "Not at the moment, but I will be contacting Weiss. I need the floor 6 guardian to do something for me," said Ruby putting her hand next to her temple.

**Location: Castle Rose**

**Place: 6th Floor, Alchemy labs, Armory, and Weapon forge**

**Time: Late evening**

The SWISH of something swinging could be heard as Weiss approached the room that belonged to the protector of the 6th floor. The Sixth floor was a place Weiss hated with a passion for several reasons. Alchemy and Science was never a favorite of hers. In fact she preferred the arts of Magic. The smell of the floor was revolting to her, since it wasn't one consistent smell, but an ever shifting wave. More labyrinth then any other part of the lower floors only those with intricate knowledge or a map could find their way. It also didn't help that her nature as an Angel made her yarn for skies and clouds of the holy world.

"What brings you to my domain commander?" asked a deep voice that could only belong to the Protector as he spoke from the room he occupied

Weiss walked into the room just as a candle went out leaving the room with only 10 of the lights blazing. Enough for Weiss to make out the warrior in his stance as he faced another candle. He wasn't tall by any means, standing at only 5'9", but his frame showed nothing but tight ripping muscle that made his skin seem to small for those muscles, his hair was spiked and black, his black scapula and blazing red eyes made a intimating picture. He wore white tape wrapped around his stomach, black hakama, and no shoes. In his hand was a simple wooden sword. Though Weiss knew that his true weapon wasn't far away b any means. (2)

"I have a mission for you Raiga," said Weiss as another candle went out.

"My mission as directed by Lord Kamina and the other 21 beings of Power was to protect this floor. The floor dedicated to out potions, enchanting of weapons, and research. Even if only Mistress Ruby Remains, my orders have not changed in the slightest," said Raiga doing a backwards slash.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she walked over to a sword and charged at Raiga. Raiga blocked the attack with ease, but in the clash White holy energy and black-red of demonic energy. Raiga looked into Weiss's eyes and knew that he had overstepped his boundary. Putting away the training sword he walked over to his gi and dawned it. Taking a seat he summoned a pot of Tea Weiss took a seat across from Raiga and lit the candles again. (3)

"I hate sharing Tea with your kind," said Raiga pouring Weiss a cup

"The feeling is mutual, but even if you are of those cursed Demons and I of the blessed angels, we both serve the same Master. In her absence I am in charge and I will not allow any decadence in our ranks ," said Weiss taking the offered cup.

"Is that before or after you bedded our Mistress the other day?" asked the demon.

If the white haired angel was embarrassed she didn't show it. "Before. I was created by Mistress Rose as were the majority of the Guardians I was just appointed to the position of Commander of the guardians," said Weiss.

"And what if she takes another lover?" asked Raiga. "What is she preferred the company of a man or better yet a Demon?

Weiss glared at Raiga knowing what he was doing. While they could be civil to each other. Any interactions between the two was bound to end anarchy.

"If she so choices then she can bed anyone in Castle Rose or even take multiple mates to bed at once. Now for why I came here," said Weiss summoning a scroll and tossing it to Raiga.

Raiga caught the scroll and opened it. He read it for several minutes, before burning it. Her summoned a O-katana with a silver-gold hilt, a ruby colored sheathe, and a black ribbon wrapped around the entire thing.

"I'll have this mission finished in only a few days," said Raiga. "For the record I am against leaving Castle Rose with just you in charge of her defenses,"

"Noted. Ren, Blake, Garm, and Yang are still part of the tactical commands. The other guards are already ready to go if anything happens. Take your time. This mission is more or less for the sake of Lord Jaune then it is Mistress," said Weiss

"What of Mistress Rose?" asked Raiga.

"She gave instructions that we are not to interfere in any matters pertaining to her party unless given instructions otherwise,"

000000000000000000000000000

and Cut. Damn that was fun. So This will be the LAST update for this story until Monday. I have to Focus on Rose of the Branwen Mafia. Now I did a lot of research for this chapter, but I'll save what happens for that story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Next chapter will get Yang's Character sheet, but for now We're going to Get Raiga's Sheet today, who was created by Kamina44!

A/n

1: 100 Copper= 1 Silver Lien, 100 Silver Lien= 1 Gold Lien, 100 Gold Lien= 1 platinum

2: Raiga is an OC created by Kamina44 who has given me permission to use him. He is honestly one of the easier ones to write.

3: Some Races will have 'rivalrys' with each other.

Attacks

**Martial Art Blast** is an upgraded version of Martial Art Push that adds explosive damage to the mix.

Character sheets

Name: Raiga  
Race: Demon  
Karma : 75 (Lawful Good)  
Classes: Samurai + Mage  
Height: 5'9"  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: red within black  
Equipment: - Izanami's Wrath: A silver katana with a dark chrome edge, this blade leaves a burning sensation with each cut; damage is increased the more evil its target is  
\- Susanou's Justice: silver longbow with silver tipped arrows, this freezes the blood of its targets; damage is increased the more good its target is.  
\- Oni Musha Armor: samurai armor painted black with red trim, and the helmet has a crimson crest at the forehead and a silver skull mask; increases resistance against fire and dark magic, but is vulnerable to holy magic

Buffs: - Steel skin: Due to constant training, Raiga developed a significant resistance to any weapon lower than Tier 6  
\- Greater Magic Resistance: The name says it all; while Kamina was screwing around giving life to Raiga, he accidentally spilled a few magic resistance potions into the mix, causing Raiga to be born almost immune to magic that is lower than Tier 8

Flavor text: Raiga was born, or rather transmuted, using demon blood and angel tears, thus making him a living contradiction. His eyes are black where they should be white, with red retinas. His devotion to honor and loyalty would have had him ostracized by other demons, if the fact he wasn't BORN a demon wasn't enough.

However, the most striking feature about him was that he is the polar opposite of his creator, Kamina44. They looked so much alike, but they couldn't be anymore different. Kamina was jovial in nature, as well eccentric and sometimes brash to a fault. Raiga, on the other hand, reserved himself; he was constantly serious and blunt. While Kamina focused his efforts on creating new contraptions and creatures, despite constant protests from fellow guild members when his experiments go wrong, Raiga would focus on training, waiting for another challenger to approach him and cross blades with him. And while Kamina believed in destroying the old to create the new, Raiga valued preserving old projects and traditions. But according to Kamina, he said that these differences are what makes Raiga his masterpiece, the most brilliant project aside from the Guild's maids.

Now with his master gone, Raiga devotes himself to living up to his creator's memory by guarding Kamina's laboratory on the 6th floor, where Raiga considers his birthplace.

"It matters not who you serve or why you're here. My duty is to this fortress, its laboratory, and the memories both have forged. And you, filth, have desecrated all three by stepping foot here!"  
\- Raiga, as he draws Izanami's Wrath.


	7. Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 2

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

So before we Begin I want to give Hugh shout outs to Kamina44 and KHARAKI TAKAN, who have been something of sounding boards with this story.

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorn my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells/abilities/skills**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6: Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 2**

**Location: MT Glenn**

**Place: Inn**

**Time: Early morning**

Ruby awoke with a yawn, as she stretched in one of the three beds that were given to her party. Reaching into her pocket dimension she retrieved her tolitries before making her way to the bathhouse that was attached to the Inn. Walking out Ruby opened the door and saw that the bathroom was occupied. The man who looked at her slightly from the cornor of his eye while washing his head. Ruby looked back at the man before slamming the door. She was blushing her namesake. Yes, she had had sex with both males and females before, but normally when that happened she wanted to see someone naked. She didn't want to see that man naked.

It took ten minutes, but the man came out fully clothed. He stood at 6'2" long silver-blonde hair that went to his shoulders, dark brown eyes and a chin that was strong. He wore a Long black sleeve shirt, a yellow tie, a dark purple suit jacket, matching pants, black dress shoes, and a trench coat over his suit. On his neck was a platinum Plate.

"Forgive me ma'am," said the Man. "I'm normally more attentive about making sure the door is locked,"

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention," said Ruby not meeting the man's eyes. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose, Leader of the Eve's Garden. I didn't come up with the name,"

the man chuckled. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ruby. My name is Actino. Actino Von Cumulis. I am the second highest ranked Huntsmen in the Huntsmen Group Hand of Divine. I would speak more, but I have much to do today," said Actino.

Actino departed leaving Ruby alone. Ruby quickly showered, before making her way to her room. Walking into the room she found both Petra and Jennifer already ready to go. The trio left and soon found themselves at the Huntsmen HQ of Mt Glenn. It was a modest building that served to being the various Huntsmen and Huntresses together. Most people applied as teams. You had the rare Solo Hunter, but they were strong enough to not need a team. They also organized the requests based on peoples ranks.

Ruby walked up to the board and looked at the requests. Thanks to a passive Skills called 'Death's Knowledge' after killing an enemy she managed to aquaire the knowledge to read the world's language. However the skill was not perfect and could only take surface thoughts unless she 'dove' deep into their minds which was another entire skill on it's own.

Looking at the ranked lists she scanned them before one caught her eye. It was a 2 day escort mission to Signal. she reached for one and pulled out the one that was ranked a a class V danger to Copper plates and Class I danger to iron plates.

Taking the paper to the desk Ruby put it down on the table. The clerk at the desk took the paper and read it, before her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry miss, but this was placed in the wrong location," said the Clerk.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"This is suppose to be a quest for Iron and Steel Huntsmen, not Copper like yourselves," said the clerk.

"That's Bull crap!" growled Ruby. "Each of us is so much more powerful then a simple copper or even Iron and Steel plates!"

several people, those of the mentioned ranks glared at her. Any upstarts acting out was an offense to them. Many had been at their current rank for years. Without advancing. For someone to say something pissed them off

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do about it. I can get you a quest scaled to your rank," said the clerk.

"There's no need for that," said a voice Ruby recognized.

"Oh Actino, What are you doing here!" asked Ruby

"S-sir Actino, the Spear Knight. W-what are you doing here!?" said the woman in fear of the man who was known to be extreme in his ways of combat.

"The Captain as well as my subordinates were delayed at the pass south of here. Normally its a week long treak from here to Vale. A tribe of goblins has been spotted in the area causing havoc to the towns and local Milita. It will be a week before they arrive. I can spare my services to a rookie team for 2-5 days," said Actino

Ruby smirked. "You won't regret it," said Ruby.

Not far away Nebula glared at the girl who had captured the attention of Actino. Putting her drink down she got up and walked over to the pair. "Sounds like your going to need a field commander. I'd like to volunter my services as a senior to these three," said Nebula.

Jennifer frowned. "No thanks we don't need you," said the blonde.

"I disagree," said Ruby making her 'friends' look at her. "We can learn a lot from a Huntress that's been active in these parts longer then we have,"

Nebula blushed in both praise and rage. She wanted the little twerp to lose her cool in front of one of the kingdom's best, yet here she was making not only herself look good, but wise as well.

Actino nodded. "Gather your gear. We leave in the hour," said Actino taking the paper and signing the back as team leader, while Nebula, Ruby, Jennifer and Petra signed on as team members. The quest glowed before five bands of light shot out and wrapped around the wrists of the five.

"What is this?" asked Jennifer.

"What? Are you such a rookie that you don't know what a contract band is?" asked Nebula.

"Contracts were we're from use no such magic to bind the takers of said contract," said Ruby.

"It's fine. The Kingdom of Vale as well as Atlas use a special paper once a contract has been written. The people who accept the contract are then bound by the oath of the Hunter to carry out the mission. We can choice to quit the mission by 'forfeiting', but that will go on out records," said Actino.

Ruby looked at the band and nodded. Very well," said Ruby

The next hour the group gathered equipment. One they gathered at the gate they were greeted by a couple that had a wagon.

The man was an older gentlemen who's prime years had come and gone, leaving him in his twilight times. He was built like a barrael, with arms that looked like they could put a bear in submission hold, his white hair that was balding at the top, but braided at the back. He kept a long beard that seemed to waterfall to his large gut. He wore a blue vest over a long sleeve white tunic, brown pants and boots. Slung over his shoulder was a single shot repeater that had been modified with a scope.

The girl with him was just beginning to see the spring of her adolescence since she was about 14 years old, long red hair curdled into a twisted ponytail, dark purple eyes, wearing a floor length brown dress.

"Hello. You must be the Hunters I hired?" asked the old man with a smile.

"Yes we are. We created a temporary party for the sake of this mission. I'm Actino, leader here. This is Nebula acting as my second. And Finally there people are the Eve's Garden Guild lead by Ruby here along with her friends Jennifer and Petra,"

"That so," said the old man. "My name is Gorge, but people call me Trapper. Mostly due to the fact that I hunt game with traps instead of this here old repeater. This here's my niece, Bell. She joined me on my trails to get a feel for the markets her pa normally works during the spring and summer months. Normally I wouldn't hire any hunters, but her safety means more to me then my own life. So please protect her above everything else," said Trapper.

**Location: Kingdom of Vale Roads**

**place: Roads **

**Time: Midday**

The trip though the countryside was petty relaxing, since trees had been removed for flat lands as far as five miles it made it hard for anything to creep up on them. Ruby rode shotgun in the wagon. Petra had run ahead about 200 meters acting as a scout, while Actino trailed acting as a rear guard. They stopped for lunch by midday. Bell set the table while Ruby tended to the fire, while Trapper tended the pot. After lunch as finished the group moved on.

Petra stopped out from the group and made everyone look at her. Ruby had Trapper stop the cart.

"What is it scout?" asked Nebula.

Petra glared at the woman. "To our left, 124 meters out," said Perta retrieving her bow.

Everyone armed themselves. Actino held a large steel staff that was as long as he was tall with a a two foot long, 8 inch wide blade that cruved slightly at the end of it. Just as everyone armed themselves a hail of flaing arrows flow from the Treeline.

Bell throw out her hands. "**Protection of Summer: Flame Barrier!"** said the girl as a red translucent barrier appeared

the arrows hit the barrier and seemed o vanish. Bell released the barriar and fell to her knees sweating.

"A devote of Summer!?" asked Nebula surprised. "You didn't tell us she was a Devote of Summer Old man!"

"Worry about it Later!" yelled Jennifer holding her Khopse in one hand and creating a Light barrier in the other.

Ruby looked out as she drew her sword and held it in a classic defensive stance. Out of the edge of the forest came several green figured wrapped in brown leather carrying stone spears and swords. Behind these figures five 12 feet tall mud brown figures with white eyes, and long under teeth emerged with stone clubs and they reeked of decayed meat. Finally at the back of the group was a figure that looked human shaped with red skin, a single horn and an iron culb that had spikes.

"Feral Goblins, Forest Trolls, and a Red Oni. Didn't think we'd find a Gold-ranked threat in these parts," said Actino spinning his spear.

Ruby wanted to snort. A red Oni as a gold ranked threat? In Yddrasill they were barely a danger to level 10 plays, let alone someone of her caliber. While it did take a while Ruby noticed that during her sparing with Blake she was growing in power. She could say that she was at least at level 72 or 73 now. Not a big difference from when she was 70, but still a strength difference of some significance. This would hardly be a challenge for her or two of the four battle sisters

The goblins charged them with the Trolls lumbering behind. The Red Oni seemed to be sitting in the back, almost... meditating.

Jennifer grinned, before she took a running start and jumped into the air, before coming down with a stomp that caused a mini quake. This made a few of the goblins fall, but that was what she wanted, spinning in a circle she decapitated about 10 of them in one assault. Petra was using her bow and taking them out with no problems. Already her body count was about 20. Ruby was the shock to the group- except Jennifer and Petra moving though the targets and decapitating them with ease. She danced though the Goblins in a flurry of roses, before she rose above them and jumped into the air and onto one of the trolls. A second troll near the first swung his club striking his brother in the face, but missing Ruby as she turned into a flurry of Roses again. The roses swirled around the troll and began to gut him to ribbons.

Actino gained his senses back and charged into the Fray, he jumped into the air and charged lightning into his spear, before thrusting downwards into the head of a troll.

"**Strike of Heaven!"** yelled Actino.

Petra aimed a arrow at the other trolls and fried taking his head with her strngth alone. The Red Oni jumped up and growled in anger as he opened his hand and created a small red fire, before he pulled back his hand and thrust it forward and out, unleashing a flamethrower like effect. Jennifer jumped in front of Ruby and extended her shield to over 30 feet blocked the flames. Petra aimed an arrow at the Oni and fired. The arrow flow true and took the Oni's arm! The oni screamed in pain as he gripped his stump with his free hand. Rising to his feet he took his club and charged at Nebula, with a speed that shocked her. Nebula raised her sword to defend herself, but it was Actino who blocked the attack!

Even with one hand the Oni was still stronger then him and he was proving to have a hard time defending Nebula. Thankfully Jennifer came to the rescue by grabbing the Oni by the throat and throwing him several feet. Petra released a tracking arrow that perieced the Oni's Chest. Those were the nails. Ruby appeared above the Oni with Mana fused into her sword before she decapitated the Oni!

"Amazing," said Trapper

"No kidding," said Bell.

Nebula cursed in the back of her throat. She thought that Black ose were just upstart Rookies. No it seemed that they were actually pretty powerful women. Especially their leader. She seemed to posses not only skills, but equipment that allowed her to do some amazing things. Looking at the sword she figured that most of her power came from it.

After the excitement of battle wore off the group kept going until they made camp for the night. Once again they set a fire and went to eat a hearty stew. Around the fire everyone was partaking of the stew. As Ruby looked at the stew she was reminded of merendinoemiliano . He was probably one of the most observant members of the Guild. He would often be found exploring territory's that belonged to other guilds just so they could plan an attack. But since Ruby only played the game too see her friends again, she left that stuff to them. This made her wonder how much the people of her guild did? Did she neglect them? Hurt them by not trying to be more social to others that joined later? (1)

"...ose. Miss Rose," said a voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

Ruby looked up at the others and noticed that they were all looking at her. "Sorry I was lost in thought," said Ruby.

"It's alright. I'll ask again. Where did you learn to fight like that. If I didn't know any better i'd say you were at least Platinum if not higher in skills," said Actino.

"A long time ago in lands far from here I was part of an Organization known as Red Rose. In fact I lead the Guild as it's leader, while my Friend Ghost was the 'Battle Commander, my Friend Kamina was the 'Alchemy Director', Merendino was our Scouting Commander, and two others who were in charge of our politics and trade helped make up the 'Inner Rose. While I was leader in Name Only, they were the real heads of our Organization," said Ruby.

"So you were just a little girl playing leader with the strong ones. Makes sense I suppose," said Nebula.

Petra gripped her bow tightly as Jennifer went for her sword. Actino saw this action, but chose not to move and allow this to play out. Whatever conflict was between Nebula and Eve's Garden , they would have to work out. If it got to heated then he would step in.

Ruby rose her eyes to met Nebula's and glared at her. "You know nothing about me. All my skills came from hours of hard work. Ghost was more then just a battlefield commander he was my mentor and friend, Kamina was more then just the Director of Alchemy, He was a teacher who liked to Joke and have a good time, Merendino was more then just a scout. He was always there to talk with if anyone had problems, but as members of a guild they all had one thing in common, they believed in my two hands, to lead them. Yes I was young, but they guided me," said Ruby.

"Probably to their bed several times and more then one at a time," Mocked nebula as she wrapped her hands around her sides.

Jennifer and Petra were on their feet, murderess intent clear in their eyes.

"How dare you!" screamed Petra in a wail. "Lord Ghost would never do such a thing!"

"Neither would Lords Merendino and Kamina!" yelled Jennifer her muscles starting to bulge slightly.

Nebula smirked. "So I'm guessing you were bed warmers then. I'm not surprised. I mean I got looks, but you girls got 'Looks'," laughed nebula.

"That is enough girl," said Trapper anger clear in his voice.

"What's the matter. All i'm doing is speaking the truth, but then again you have a Devote of Summer here who spread her legs for the Bishop of Summer to acquire her powers," said Nebula.

Bell looked down in shame as Trapper tried to comfort her. Actino knew that he had to act or there would be blood. Just as he went to restrain the girls Ruby put her bowl down and rose to her feet. She put her hand on her sword. The others were sure that she was about to kill Nebula. Using Blink she appeared behind her and cut the head of a large cottonmouth that was about to sink it's fangs into her.

Ruby turned her back to the group and began to walk away. "I pity you," said Ruby.

"What did you say girl!" asked Nebula in shock

"Whatever happened in your past damaged you. I bare you no ill intent now. Because I understand pain. This is the second time that i've lost people I cared about. The first time I lost my sister, lover, and friends to an accident. Then I lost Ghost, Kamina, and Merendino to a raid on our base. Twice I lost people I love... There won't be a third time," said Ruby.

Petra and Jennier stood down and followed after their Mistress, leaving the others to their own Devices.

**Location: Ft Solitis**

**Place: Inn**

**Time: Midnight**

The blonde haired knight sat up in his bed at the Fort Solitis as thumping could be heard against the wall. He had insisted on seprate rooms so that he wouldn't have to hear this crap, but the people of Atlas seemed to covet wealth and were fickle spenders. Getting up he dawned some pants and a black sleeveless hoodie before walking out of the room. He went one door down.

"**Detect Barrier,**" said Jaune as he activated his eyes and looked around. The area around the three rooms lit up with several different colors. "Sound barrier, reflection barrier, approaching barrier, memory barrier. She went all out here. I honestly shouldn't be surprised,"

Opening the door to the room, Jaune was hit by the smell of pure arousal. Even though he was of a higher level then the one producing the smell he was still affected by it somewhat. His ears were assaulted by the screams of pleasure, most of the words were incoherent, but 'more' stood out to the man. Looking to the bed he saw his target or rather the person who was the target and the hunter who was hammering away at the poor woman's lower lips.

The woman stood at 6'1" in height, an inch shorter then Jaune himself, waist length silver hair that was currently sticking to her sweating back and neck, a body that was other worldly especially her ass, hips, and F-cup breasts that seemed to defy gravity with how firm and succulent they were, black eyes with Yellow retina, out of her head patruted two horns that curved backwards, her wings and tail were on display for all to see. Even the 'appendage' Lord kamina had gifted her with.

Jaune looked at the girl she was hammering. Cute and small. She was the barmaid that had served them earlier that evening.

"You thralled her Kissilia?" asked Jaune.

"Maybe," moaned out the woman as she seemed to finish inside said maid.

Jaune frowned. "Were here acting as Hunters, not so you can screw around. Mistress Rose put us here for a reason," said Jaune

Kissilia allowed her 'sword' to retract into her body along with her other extras and turned her eyes into a blue-black color. "I couldn't help myself. She was no Castle Rose maid or one of my coven girls, bt she did the trick. At least for the moment," said the silver haired beauty.

"Why Lord Kamina made you this way i'll never know," said Jaune.

"I love the way I am choir-boy," said Kissilia. "Maybe i'll let you have a taste one day,"

"Don't forget to wipe her memory," said Jaune leaving the room to return to his sleep.

"will do boss," said the succubus, before she returned to finish her meal.

000000000000000000000000

and Cut. Damn that took longer then I thought to do. Writing out battle scenes is tough work, esepcally when you try and have it flow, fast and hard. I wrote in Nebula because... well her and team NDGO are pretty forgettable, at least to me. Until I wrote her into the story I forgot they were a thing. Believe it or not.

A/N

1: merendinoemiliano allowed me to use his name. I've had sevreal conversations with him about sevreal stories. Always look forward to his reviews.

Chatecter Sheet

Name: Kissilia  
Race: Succubi  
Gender: Female  
Classes: Alchemist + Assassin  
Karma: 94 (Chaotic Neutral)  
Height: 6'1"  
Length: 9 in.  
Hair: Silver Chrome  
Eyes: Black with yellow retinas  
Equipment: - Iron Heart Armor: steel plate armor that leaves very little to the imagination; fitted with chainmail stockings and a breastplate showing a lot of cleavage, this suggestive armor provides protection against Tier 7 and below weaponry

\- Dark Thorn: This pitch black whip is coated with thorns dipped in an ancient venom that leaves its victims in total agony. It also channels dark spells, including Mind Bend and Seduce.

\- Guilty Gear Set: Boots with gears on outer sides and a brooch with Kamina's insignia: a flaming skull wearing a pointed visor. These items amplify her skills in Alchemy and provide protection against Tier 5 and below magic.

Buffs: - Alchemy Mastery: Working with Kamina and aiding in his countless experiments is not without its own reward. Able to transmute up to Tier 6 items and Tier 5 minions.  
\- Shadow's Boon: Her mastery over the dark arts has allowed her to become one with the darkness. Able to shift into a Shadow for a short period of time.  
\- Sleight of Hand: Training the dexterity of her hands, she is able to use up to Tier 7 whips, knives, and throwing weapons with ease.

Flavor Text: Kissilia is one of Kamina44's later additions to his collection of strange creatures. She is a Succubus by blood, and through intense training, she became one of the Rose Guild's deadliest assassins. On another note, she is one of their most irresistible beauties amongst the NPCs (mostly amongst the women).

Kamina admitted to being drunk when he gave this fem fatale life, later calling her the "happiest accident of his life". One of her more, ahem, striking features is a manhood standing at 9 inches, fitted with testicles and hair at the base of the shaft. Most of the guild were taken aback by this, but luckily, this feature made Kissilia more interested in bedding females (and/or breeding with them). But the one piece of her that flipped the Guild on its head was an interest in Alchemy that rivaled that of her creator. She would constantly help Kamina with all kinds of experiments and schemes, all with the smile of a mad scientist on her face. Her whip and Alchemist gear was of her design, with Kamina permitting and assisting her to forge them as thanks for her contributions in the laboratory.

She currently serves as one of the Rose Guild's Battle Sisters, acting as reconnaissance and interregation. She is adept in combat, but sticks to ambushing and subduing intruders, leaving whomever she doesn't catch to her half-brother, Raiga. Whenever not on guard duty with him, she either goes to the bar to drink the day away (also located on the 6th floor) or fornicating with one or two of the maids.

"Well, I AM a Succubus. And I have a dick. So if I can't have this, it feels like my creator wasted his time adding my... best parts" - Kissilia, after Weiss walked on her and one of the maids.

Huntsmen/Huntress Rankings

Copper, Iron, Steel, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mytail, Adamant, Orichalcum

Magic Teirs: 1-8, Super, Divine/Demonic, World


	8. Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 3

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

Hey everybody. Nothing to put into the opening at the moment.

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorn my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells/abilities/skills**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 7: Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 3**

**Location: Kingdom of Vale, City of Vale**

**Place: Nikos estate**

**Time: Afternoon**

The carriage was moving at a subdued pace though the Vale as a slow pace to the place where the Noble lady Pyrrha and her faithful butler and attendant Volkinn were currently residing. Apparently thinking of moving from her home in the regions far from the lands of Remenat . The carriage stopped and out stepped and out of it came a young man, dressed in a suit, his brown hair was slicked backwards and his muscles were teaming with power. Cardin Winchester, a Gold ranked Huntsmen was here to 'try' for the hand of the woman of the house.

According to many in the Cardinal Alliance information network, she was a noble somewhere from the west, far away from the Remnant Region. That was fine by him. It just meant that she didn't know the value and power of the Winchester name. One of the Five Great Houses of Vale. One that had personally served the King of Vale during the Great War. Their claim to fame came at the onset of the battle of the Dragon's tears. But that was history. This was present.

His attends and personal Guild Mates, Dove, Sky, and Russell all wore their Guild ware with their silver plates. Dove knocked on the door and waited only a moment, before a maid answered. She had puppy dog ears on her head. Cardin frowned seeing an animal answer the door.

She bowed. "Greeting. I am Deese. How may I help you sir?" asked Deese.

"I wish an audience with your master animal," said Cardin.

Deese's eyes darkened for a second, but it passed before Cardin could see it. " Very well sir. If you would be so kind as to follow me to her study," said Deese with a bow.

As they went though the house Cardin wasn't all that a impressed with it. Seeing as how the woman was a visiting noble from another region it made a bit of sense that she only traveled with only a few people and little in the way of fancy items. They stopped at a room before Deese opened the door showing her Mistress and a fellow standing behind her at a desk. Cardin instantly knew that the man was a warrior of some skill, but he didn't know how much. Maybe as powerful as a Platinum ranked Adventurer even.

The duo looked up from their paper work.

"Presenting the Earl of Winchester," said Deese.

Cardien glared at Deese. "Cardin is my given name. Meeting with such a beauty I insist that you use it," said the man with what he thought was a charming smile.

Pyrrha ignored this "Hello Earl Winchester. I am Pyrrha Nikos. I hail from the land of Sparta," said Pyrrha standing up and bowing, allowing Cardin to get a good look at her cleavage in her red low cut victoran dress. "This is my head butler and confidant,"

the man bowed. "Greeting gentlemen. I am Volkinn Hamaki," said Volkinn

Pyrrha walked around her desk and took a seat on one of the two tan colored couches. Cardin followed suit and took a seat. Deese came back with tea that she served to both her Mistress and the Noblemen.

"So i'll get right to the point. As the Second Son of the Winchester family and the Cardinal Alliance of Lords we're always looking for new members to join with us in the Alliance. I wanted to get to you, before the others did and extend an offer of not only protection, but 'other' benefits as well,, including my 'personal' services," said Cardin with a smile.

"Lord Winchester. As much as we appreciate it, we are still getting ourselves settled in. If you could see us in a couple of days Earl Winchester," said Volkinn

Cardin frowned hearing this. "I'm not use to getting rejected, but I understand. I'll give you two days," said the earl.

"Oh dear," gaped the red haired woman. "That is so little time for such an impacful and what could be costly decision Earl Winchester!"

The Young Earl frowned. "I'm a busy man Lady Pyrrha. I have to keep court with the other noble family's as well as the Guardian Family, manage a very large hunting party of Silver and Copper Plates, and also command soldiers that work within the confines of the Alliance territory since my Older brother is to busy playing with the animals," said Cardin before he got up and took Pyrrha's hand. "You don't want to make me upset by waiting girl,"

Cardin kissed her hand, before he was lead away by Deese. Once they were gone Pyrrha lost her smile, before she ripped her hand off. Blood dripped to the ground for a few minutes as if Pyrrha didn't even notice it. Within a few moments it was regrown just as Deese returned. Pyrrha throw her the hand as Deese opened her mouth wide and caught it, eating it, bone and all with loud cruches.

"That man in disgusting," said Pyrrha as she flexed her new hand getting a feel for it, before she smashed the hard oak table using just her pinky.

"I agree Lady Pyrrha. Prehaps I can just eat him," said Deese as a more then foot long tongue came out her mouth licking the corner of her lips

"Hold off on your desire to kill such a human Deese. Mistress Rose should be informed of the Winchester Alliance. It could yield some lucrative results if we play our cards correctly," said Volkinn.

"Not yet Master Volkinn," said Pyrrha.

"Lady Pyrrha?" asked Volkinn looking at .

"He said it was one of Several alliances that exist within the kingdom. **Scroll**," said Pyrrha summoning a scroll before unrolling it. "If such a thing is true then the Kingdom is only united on the surface, just as most governments are. The fact that he heads an Alliance is quite telling in and off itself. **Transfer thought**,"

The red haired woman tapped her head and pulled out a silver string before placing it on the Scroll The scroll quickly filled out before she rolled it back up. She turned to Deese and handed her the scroll. Deese took the scroll before she bowed. In what could only be described as a burst of static sound, she was gone without a trace.

"Commander Weiss I presume?" asked Volkinn.

"Yes. I have a feeling we're going to need the twins soon," said Pyhrra.

**Location: Patch Village**

**Place: Roads**

**Time: Midday (one day later) **

The Eve's Garden group along with their other party member arrived at the Village. The perimeter of the village, was a large Fence that was easily 8 feet tall. Ruby noted that it wasn't of human construction since the build seemed that it was closer designed for war purposes.

A roar sounded startling them all. They looked to the left of them and saw a white Cerberus that was easily the size of rhino, with red eyes, and a iron collar that acted as a piece of armor coming out of the trees on all fours. Riding atop it was a group of Orcs, three in total with another 10 trailing.

Everyone readied themselves for combat as one of the Goblins dismounted and ran over. She stopped shy of them and thy looked at her in interest. Her skin was dark green and her face was more human in appearance compared to her male counterparts, she was trimm as well even though she stood at 6'7 with wide hips and a large ass to go with her massive G-cup breasts as opposed to the others 7'10", she wore a chain mail bikini top and loincloth, knee high boots, and across her lower back were two sheathed machetes

"Forgive us. I am Chief of the village guard Rogea, appointed by Commander Yin herself," said Rogea.

"Village guard?" asked Trapper. "I didn't know there was such a thing,"

"Before we were summoned by Commander Yin there were only a few trained in the art of combat. Along side Rime here we have brought the guard further strength then it ever would have had," said Rogea petting the large Cerberus.

"We are travelers visiting the village to sell our wares and to contact Lady Autumn," said Trapper.

"Rogea nodded. "Follow me," said Rogea as she yelled something in Orcish making the guards open the gate.

The party followed them into the village. As they did Ruby made note of how they moved behind them. It was pretty interesting. While Rogea was in front of them with Rime, the reset followed at a distance. As if expecting an attack. All of the Orcs were about level 15 with only Rogea being level 20 and Rime being level 23. If anything Jennifer and Petra could end this in a moment, but Ruby wanted to play this out.

"So why are we here?" asked Ruby.

"The Church of Four Seasons is asking for Bell to become the next Maiden," said Trapper with a grimace.

"Is that so. Well she did give herself to the bishops for power," said Nebula in a quite condescending tone.

Trapper gripped his reigns in a white knuckled grip. "You don't know anything girl and I would like it if ye kept your damned mouth shut!" said Trapper

"What is she talking about old man?" asked Petra.

"The Church of Four Seasons has a strange hierarchy. Four leaders, yet one pope. The pope is the only figure to see the Four maidens at any given time. However it is the Arch Bishops who control the sets. Each set has different... ideals," said trapper

"What do you mean?" asked Jennifer.

"Spring is based on the ideal of new life, Autumn is based on the ideal of thanks, Winter is based on the ideal of inner strength. Summer is based on the ideal of Renewal and growth. Those are the overtones of each set. The truth... is just a bit darker," said Actino.

"Spring preaches Motherhood as the only way of life for women. Most men don't follow this path. Winter is where most the churches warriors are. Autumn may be the set of thanks, but they are also the set of coffers. Summer... Summer is based on sexuality. They tend to make sacrifices of young women and use them as tools of sex and power. Even their Maiden is not immune from this Fate. She has a harem of lovers surrounding her at all times," said Trapper gripping his hands in anger.

"Why don't the maidens and pope stop them?" asked Ruby.

"It is embedded in the church. The Pope is often the man who best embodies the ideals of all four, while each maiden is taken to the Set's primary sanctuary and trained in her sets ideals, before she ascends to the position," said Bell looking down.

The group continued on their way to see Summer at the church down the path. As they drew closer to the Church Ruby thoughts went to concept of Religion itself. While she didn't think much of it, her inner most thoughts, the human part of her, wanted to see the entire church burn to the ground.

**Location: Castle Rose**

**place: Weiss's Office**

**Time: Midday**

Raiga pushed open the door to Wiess's office and throw a book on her desk. Weiss looked up from her reports and at her rival. Raiga may have been a bit rough around the edges, but he wasn't so rude or foolish to barge into her office and do as he wanted normally. Something was wrong.

"What is this?" asked Weiss looking at the title of the book.

"We've had many battles Weiss. From fighting with each other and against. We've fought Undead, Heavenly mioins, and other Powerful beings. We even fought in the Blood sands Guild Wars, but NOTHING could prepare me for this darkness. This is something that posses a threat to us," said Raiga.

"Creatures of Grimm?" said Weiss opening the book to the first page.

_As long as the Sentient Races could remember there was a darkness that has existed along side them. A threat that is to great to ignore, but only surges from time to time. The Creatures have no name, other then what we give them. The Grimm (as they have been collectively named are powerful, soulless creatures that are bent on the complete annihilation of everything._

Weiss looked up from the book as Raiga removed his armor. "10432... That is how many Grimm I fought when I found a birthing pool. I killed 4532 with just a wooden sword, after that I had to change to a real sword. At 10212 I had to switch to a Platinum sword. It was at that moment I realized that the longer I was at the pool, the stronger they got by feeding on the memories of the defeated. Before I drew Izanami's Wrath I retreated," said Raiga.

"Where is this spawning pool?" asked the commander with a bit of worry in her voice

Between Ft Solis and here. It's a place known as the Black forest," said Raiga.

"Are they an imminent threat to us Raiga.

"If I said No would you believe me? Anything this close to our home is a threat. I will personally deal with it," said Raiga

Weiss thought about it for a second, before shaking her head. "No. You've already become a reconised threat to them. Getthe twins and the insect queen. Also prep a NOVA! If this is war I won't allow them to make a first strike!" Said Weiss standing and walking over to a map.

"i'll start on a Nova right away," said Raiga leaving to the Labs.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. No notes putting this out before I hit the sack. Got a REALLY long day ahead of me tomorrow

Church of Four maidens Hierarchy

Maidens

Pope

Arch Bishops

High Priestess

Bishops

Clerics

Templar's

Advants

Apprentices

followers


	9. Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 4

Cat: RWBY X Overlord

Title: Ruby Rose, The Empress of Death

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Not sure. Pollination

Summary: Ruby Rose suffered in silence after her accident that took her legs, her sister, her friends and her girlfriend away from her. The only thing that kept her sane was the game Yggdrasil. Now with the game coming to an end and one of the only ways she can look at her friends, her sadness is creeping in.

Sorry for the lack of chapter last week. Stress at Work kept me from writning to much. I was already almost done with this chapter as well as Rose of the Branwen Mafia, but like I said Stress stopped me for a whole week. Two weeks at this point. For that Reason Rose of the Branwen Mafia is Next weeks Major update.

No Review Response this week.

"This world was made for me!" speech

"_I will take the world and adorn my halls in their riches," Thought/Flashback_

"**Rise and Follow my orders," spells/abilities/skills**

"Weiss, can you hear me?" communication

000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 8: Orichalcum wrapped in Copper pt 4**

**Location: East of Ft Solitise**

**Place:Open Plains**

**Time: mid-day**

a young warrior jumped away as she thrust her hand forward, making one of her 7 rainbow treasure orbs fly at the troll and cutting it clean in half as she made the others hover close to her. The young woman in question was pretty, even when compared to her sister. She stood at 5'3" with a petite build with B-cup breasts, waist length red hair in a spiraling ponytail, amber eyes and ebony skin, wearing a off purple floor length dress that was split up both sides of her legs allowing for full mobility, black footless stockings, bare foot, with only bracelets covering her hands. She was the last Battle sister and- by default- the youngest. Sheba Anarchy

Sheba looked at the dissemination that Lord Jaune and Kissilia had caused and noted with some pride that she managed to out kill her slut of a sister. Summoning her orbs back to her they all went from the size of tennis balls to marbles before they flow into her bracelets.

Kissilia whipped her weapon Dark thorn wrapping it up and putting it on her hips. She wore steel plate armor that leaves very little to the imagination; fitted with chainmail stockings and a breastplate showing a lot of cleavage, Boots with gears on outer sides and a brooch with Kamina's insignia: a flaming skull wearing a pointed visor,The whip Dark thorn could change sizes from 8 feet to over 30 with a snap of her wrist.

Jaune sheathed his sword. "Good job girls. What was the bounty on those things?" asked Jaune.

"The Bounty head counts out too 300 , and 36

"This is a waste of time Lord Jaune," said Kissilia crossing her arms under her breasts. "I'd rather be back at the bar and getting hammered... or do the hammering as it were,"

"Idiot big chested slut of a sister," said Sheba glaring at her sisters much larger chest.

"Weak," said a voice.

The trio looked to the forest line and saw a large figure exit the forest. It stood at about 22 feet tall with a massive iron mace and an ugly as sin face. It roared in anger as it swung the mace at the trio. Jaune held up his shield preparing to stop the attack.

"**Martial art: Reflection! Martial Art: Damage input break!"** yelled Jaune. The mace hit the shield, but with how much reflective power was put into it the attacked destroyed the mace and damaged the arm of the attacked greatly.

Sheba took a breath as her body seemed to become intangible before she flow at her target and stopped in front of his face. Opening her mouth she unleashed a point blank **Banshee Scream**. The giant roared in pain as he tried to shield his ears from her blast. It did little as the sound didn't just reverberate though his head, but his whole body. Stopping her attack, Sheba summoned all her treasure orbs and unlocked the bracelets letting them straighten out before the orbs formed a perfectly straight line and became like a sword with a ever changing colored blade. Throwing the blade to Kissilia, she caught in in her hands before jumping into the air and beheading the giant in one attack.

"As I said. A Waste of time," said Kissilia.

**Location: Patch**

**Place: Autumn's home**

**Time: mid-day**

Autumn sat in her chair across from the others as Trapper explained Bell's situation to her. She listened without uttering a word for nearly an hour. Even as she listened Autumn knew that his words were true. Autumn had originally been a member of the Summer set and knew what things befall their women. The soldiers of the Winter set often used them as toys for relief before going to fight in their 'holy war' against the darkness. Against the Grimm. She shuck her head trying to repress some rather dark memories.

"I'm sorry to say that there in nothing I can do," said Autumn. "Even as a High Priestess I may have an Arch Bishops ear, but only for my own cast. The Bishops of the other casts are not kind to those would would play in their homes so to speak,"

"Is there nothing to be done?" asked Trapper. "My niece is barely in her spring years. I won't have the Church of Four Season turn he into a whore for their amusement!"

Summer seemed to think about it. "I know the Spring and Fall Maidens personally. If I ask for an Audience I can maybe get her moved to a different cast, maybe even under my protection," said Autumn.

"Autumn no," said Tai. "You know how those in the Summer Cast are. If you do this... they will come after you,"

"Then let them come," said Autumn looking at her husband.

Ruby looked at the woman's convention. She couldn't help but be reminded of her own mother. Autumn and Summer. Different yet the same. Only the changing of hot days to cold nights made the only real difference between the two. Actino looked at his wrist as the Contract band vanished.

"Our job is finished. We can return to Mt Glenn," said Actino.

No one said anything as they left Trapper and Bell to speak with Autumn.

As the group made their way down the street Ruby looked at Petra and Jennifer. Was she doing the same to them. Forcing them in a way to follow her ideals without consideration of their own? Was he tainting her friends memories by ordering around their creations around.

"Are you alright Miss Rose?" asked Jennifer catching up to her Mistress.

"I'm fine just thinking about the church," said Ruby. "Its so strange compared to what i'm use to. Where i'm from we worship one god. More accurately there are many religions where we're from, but the primary one is that there is only one god and he is a merciful yet Jealous god,"

How can one be Merciful yet Jelous?" asked Actino looking at Ruby.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know the full story since I don't follow that religion myself, but once He took the first son of Every family that didn't paint the arch of their door red. Those that didn't follow this religion worshiped many gods," said Ruby

"To bad your family wasn't one of those taken. Then we wouldn't have to deal with you holding us back," said Nebula.

Actino glared at nebula. "That is over the line girl!" growled Actino.

Petra growled in the back of her throat as she drew her bow. "I'm tired of your condescending attitude and your disrespect towards Ruby! I challenge you to a dual!" yelled Petra.

"Petra!" said Ruby.

"Let her be Miss Ruby. To be perfectly honest I've been itching to get at her myself," said Jennifer feeling the same as her sister.

Nebula laughed. "What are we going to use children's placing cards.

"Our bows. First blood declares winner. If I win you get on your hands and knees and apologize to Ruby," said Petra holding out her bow.

Nebula smirked. "Fine. I accept little girl, however should I win I want your friend Ruby to kiss my boots and become my personal servent," said Nebula.

"The terms are set I Platinum Ranked Adventure Actino shall act as ref," said Actino looking between the two women.

Nebula looked at Petra and had to hold her smirk back. She used a repeater Crossbow that shot out upwards of 10 arrows a minute as opposed to the single arrow that Petra's bow could fire. she could easily win this, not to mention that she had a sword mode in case she needed to get up close and personal. Taking about 20 steps away from Petra.

Actino looked at both women, before raising his hand. "Begin!"

"It's over," said said the dark haired Guild leader.

"Took her sweet time though,"

Nebula raised her bow and was about to fire, but saw that Petra was gone. She felt something slash into her leg, before she went to a knee. Looking to her left she saw that Petra was standing there, with a small knife in her hand.

"How!" growled Nebula getting to her feet

"**Martial Art: Speed, Martial Art: Stealth Walk, Combined Martial Art: Flash Step,"** said Petra.

"I've never heard of such a skill before!" yelled Nebula

"**Combined Martial Art: Flash step, Greater Magic: Sound Ceremony, Arcania Magic: Slide. **You've never heard of these moves because my friends guarded them closely. Ghost and Kamina were quite evil when it came to keeping our new skills and powers secret when compared to the others we fought," said Ruby thinking about each cration.

She herself was fast and even could use all three of the arts, but she chose Sound Ceremony as her primary battle speed.

"Remember that our plates fom't reflect our true skill or power at times," said Actino. "Don't forget to apologize to Miss Rose,"

Nebula clenched her teeth in anger, but was quiet for the rest of the day.

**Location: Castle Rose**

**Place: Weiss's Office**

**Time: Late evening**

Weiss smiled as the door to her Office opened and in walked the three figures that she wanted to see. The Guardian of Floor 6 Vespa Queen and the Guardians of Floor 8 Descordia and Harmonia.

Vespa walked or floated with a purpose as she had a smirk on her face. She was tall, standing at 7'4" with large E-cup breasts, long legs, and a large rounded ass, her waist length black hair with emerald highlights, four compound eyes long antenna on her head that here as long as her around, emerald colored exoskeleton that was as hard as tempered steel, small mandibles just outside her razor sharp teeth, four translucence emerald colored Wings were hidden under her hair, finally her weapon of choice was a saber lance.

Behind her walking hand in hand were two 'little' girls. Harmonia and Discordia Gemini. A Holy Elf and Dark Elf pair. Both stood at 4'7", even though once they finished growing they would easily stand at 6 feet tall. Harmonia's hair was long and sky blue in color that bleed into white at the tips. Her hair was perfectly straight with only a hair out of place, by contrast Discordia's hair while Long was wild and red bleeding into black. Harmonia's eyes were Colbolt blue, while Discordia's were amber in color. Both wore matching clothes, but with different colors of Blue and white and Black and Red respectively. a blue/Red dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white/black and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Guild of Roses, a matching short white/Black skirt exposing their thighs, slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves, thigh high white/black stockings, and leather white/black boots. Around both of their wrists were summoning bracelets where they held their weapons when not in use. (1)

"Commander," said Vaspa with a short bow.

"Hello Big sister," said Harmonia bowing to Weiss.

"How's it going Ice-queen!?" grinned the Discordia.

Harmonia glared at her sister. "Show the Commander proper respect Cordia!" hissed Harmonia.

Discordia smirked. "Make me Monia," said Discordia.

"Enough you two! While I do enjoy your antics I have a job for you," said Weiss.

Both quickly stopped their bickering and looked at the Commander. Both schooled their features into perfect stillness. Had Weiss not been privy to their true personalizes she would have thought that they were the perfect children.

"What is it that you wish for us to do Commander?" asked Vaspa.

"Raiga found something close to us. Something dangerous. I want it destroyed. Gather a small army and prepare to destroy it with the powers granted to us by our creators and our Mistress," said Weiss.

"Is Mistress Rose aware of this Weiss?" asked Vespa.

"Not at the moment," said Weiss. "I don't want to disrupt her mission. We'll tell her if it becomes a problem. Three Guardians and a small army of summons should do the trick and if not... We have a Nova prepared to end them," said Weiss.

Raiga opened stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Vespa before he handed her a oddly shaped crystal that seemed to shift from Blue, to purple, to black, nad back again. The Nova was prepared and ready for deployment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the Delay. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

A/N

1: Harmonia and Discordia are creations of Kamina 44.

Character sheet

Name(s): Harmonia & Discordia Gemini  
Level: Both - 75  
Height: Both - 5'1"  
Hair: Harmonia - blue with white tips, Discordia - red with black tipsBoth - long  
Race(s): Harmonia – Elf, Discordia - Dark Elf  
Eyes: Harmonia - cobalt blue, Discordia - amber  
Karma: Harmonia - 100 ( Lawful Good ), Discordia - 100 ( Chaotic Evil )

Gender: Both - Female  
Equipment: Harmonia - Sorcerer's Scale: a zweihandler with a blue crystal at the foot of the blade, this sword generates ice and lightning magic with each strike  
\- Light Darts: these throwing knifes are the bane of dark creatures everywhere, causing holy damage on impact.  
Discordia - Devil's Shackle: a ball with spikes bound to a chain, it can create a shield or vortex of fire when spun. It also channels dark magic and amplifies the damage it causes  
\- Gehenna Shooter Deluxe: a handheld crossbow with poison darts, this will paralyze any living target it hits, and will corrode its target if enough shots are landed.

Buffs: Harmonia - Word of the Light: With her side gig as a Priestess to the Angels, she develops an affinity to their magic, giving her mastery over holy magic and holy magic items  
Discordia - Nine Circle Mark: As an Apostle to the Dark Gods, she holds power over dark and fire magic ( this would also explain her destructive tendencies)

Flavor Text: The Gemini Sisters are not what you call your average twins. They are one half cute and cuddly, the other is batshit crazy.

Harmonia and Discordia were ALSO created by two things: a combination of Angel and Demon parts (which will go unmentioned for the sake of everyone in the guild), and our resident drunken mad Alchemist/ tinkering dunderhead: Kamina44. This time, however, Kissilia lent a helping hand, mostly for Discordia, though. Nevertheless, the twins are a joy to have running around the castle, if they weren't running to run amok.

Harmonia was created as an Elf with a...genetic tie to the Angels (*cough, cough* Weiss's genes, *cough*). She loved to organize, read, and is a great help around the castle in terms of logistics, cooking, and decorating. Her twin sister Discordia, however, is the not-so nice twin. A Dark Elf whose parents (you know who) are a match made in Hell, she loves doing what is basically the exact opposite of her sister. Whenever Harmonia creates, Discordia destroys. Or pees on. Or does whatever it takes to totally ruin it. However, when push comes to shove, they're still sister; they'll always have each other's backs till the bitter end. So much so, in fact, that when combined, they're a force to be reckoned with. Messing with one is one thing, but pissing off both Geminis will earn you an instant death wish.

These mirror image brats are the current Guradians for the 8th Floor. While most of the fighting is done by their brother Raiga and their "mother" Kissilia, they still stand guard against anyone strong OR stealthy enough to pass by the former two.


End file.
